


The Dark Side Of Love (Third Book)

by Misaki983



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Adopted Children, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, Hurt/Comfort, Jealously, Love, M/M, Marrige, Murder, Obsession, Rape, Secrets, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 38,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki983/pseuds/Misaki983
Summary: Two years ago has passed and Mo Guan Shan and She Li are getting married in two months. Everything seems perfect for them but...however...He Tian who is thought to be murder and killed two years ago has come back alive and he is going to stop the wedding and saves his Little Mo.Can He Tian saves his Little Mo from She Li before he gets married or would it be too late?
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days), Mo Guanshan/She Li (19 Days)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	1. Author Note:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed and Mo Guan Shan and She Li are getting married in two months. Everything seems perfect for them but...however...He Tian who is thought to be murder and killed two years ago has come back alive and he is going to stop the wedding and save his Little Mo. 
> 
> Can He Tian saves his Little Mo from She Li before he gets married or would it be too late?

**Hello Everybody!!!!! You are now reading the third book of 19 days to the Sequal of "Red, Black, White's Love and the first book "Valentine's Date and Dance!!!" The third book is called "The Dark Side Of Love."**

**This story would be darker since there are going some dark things, like She Li's dark thoughts or someone has a dark past or dark obsession with Mo Guan Shan. It has secrets since She Li keeps secrets from Guan Shan. And there might be some blood on this story. There might have some sadness in this story.**

**Good lucks reading this chapter and some of you hasn't read the sequel and the first book, please read it since the first and the sequel book would tell you what has happened.**


	2. Chapter One: The aftermath of the engagement party.

After the mysterious man who looks likes He Tian disappeared in the crowds and was never seen again. Mo Guan Shan could feel sadness and hurt in his heart. Tears were running down his eyes but he can't cry at his engagement party, not in front of his boyfriend and the soon-to-be husband; She Li. 

Then he felt a small touch on his fingers which he looks down and saw a small little boy with red hair, wearing a black suit seems to be two years old and is smiling brightly. He held out his arms in front of Guan Shan. 

Guan Shan quickly wipe his tears from his eyes and pick up the toddler, holding in his arms and smiles. The toddler smiles back as he starts giggling at him and gentle tug his short red hair. 

The toddler is going to be Guan Shan and She Li's soon-to-be adopted son after they get married and they have already picked him at the orphanage before the engagement party. 

She Li is smiling at Guan Shan and his soon-to-be adopted son, he placed his hand on Guan Shan's shoulder, which makes them look like a nice family but also a handsome dad with a cute son. She Li is happy that Guan Shan is his boyfriend and soon to be his husband once they get married and they will be together forever. 

She Li chuckled as he still remembers He Tian's death and how sad and heartbroken Guan Shan was and that She Li managed to ask Guan Shan to go on a date with him and two years later, they became boyfriends and soon they are going to get married in two months. 

She Li stares at Guan Shan's face and saw how handsome Guan Shan has become for two years and he has always had a secret feeling for Guan Shan since he 'saves' him. 

She Li noticed that Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi are coming their way. "Hey, Redhead. Who is the toddler that you are holding?" Jian Yi asked with confusion on his face, so did Zheng Xi. 

Guan Shan looks at them, smile and clear his throat. "This boy is going to be me and She Li's adopted son after we get married." 

Jian Yi and Zheng Xi's jaw drop with a shocked expression. Guan Shan snickers at their expression so did the toddler, but he giggles at them in a very cute way. 

"No way!!!!! I can't believe you guys already has an adopted son during your engagement party!!!!!!" There was excitement in Jian Yi and Zheng Xi's voices as they start asking questions to them, which She Li answer to them. 

While She Li is answering their questions, Guan Shan sneaks a glance at the crowds and there was no sign of the mysterious man. 

'That man...could it be really He Tian....? No...He Tian was murder and killed at the abandoned building two years ago...But...still...he looks likes...He Tian...his hair...his eyes...including his voice...' Guan Shan was thinking about the mysterious man that has come to their engagement party and left. 

All he knows that man looks like He Tian, almost like he has come back from the dead, and that he seems to be the same age as him, She Li, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi. 

'But I can't think about it now. All I need to focus on my boyfriend She Li and our wedding.' Guan Shan thought and put on a smile as he continues listening to She Li, Zheng Xi, and Jian Yi's conversations while still holding the toddler in his arms, who has fallen asleep. 

But unknown to him, his friends, and She Li, the mysterious man is going to appear again. It's only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, you are now reading the first chapter of 19 days 'The Dark Side of Love."


	3. Chapter Two: Wang Yong

Somewhere at a small place~ 

11:49 P.M. 

At a small brown house, there was a small light in there. The house was not big or average, just small. Also, the house seems very old and might fall apart someday. 

In the kitchen, there were eight plates on the sink. The living room was kinda messy. And some of the cigarettes on the table, some bottle of soda, and there was one gun under the couch. 

In the room, there was a man who seems to be nineteen years old, sitting on a chair, holding something in his hands. He has messy blonde hair with some red on it, light green eyes, two black/silver piercing earrings, a black rugged t-shirt, ripped black jeans, and black boots with some spikes. He also has one scar on his left cheek almost to the tip of his mouth. 

Snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap, snap!!!!!!! 

Where the sounds of scissors cutting some paper as the man carefully not to make a mistake on cutting a photo that has a young teenage boy on it. He continues cutting it with the scissors not bothering he is sweatings. 

Two hours have passed and the man has finished cutting the photo. He placed the scissor on the table and lift the cut-photo. 

It was a photo of Mo Guan Shan; wearing a swim trucker at the lake. 

The man is breathing heavily, there was a bright red blush on his cheeks, his eyes were filled with lust and he is drooling a little bit. 

"Mo Guan Shan, every day you turn more handsome for me. Every night, I had a dream about you, you begging me and said my name when you came." The man said softly with lust in his voice as he brings the photo closer to his mouth. Some of the droolings are dripping on the floor. 

"You said: Wang Yong, I love you!!!!!! God, I bet you are tight, so tight for me to have sex with you." 

The man who is now licking the photo is Wang Yong. A young handsome man, who holds an obsessive love for Mo Guan Shan. But he got arrested when Guan Shan throws a vase on his head to prevent him from hurting She Li. 

When Wang Yong was in jail, his love for Guan Shan has grown more, more, and more, that he stalks him, took pictures of him, and follow him and his classmates went on a field trip, and almost raped him. But he got defeated by She Li again and got sent to jail again. 

Two years have gone by, and he changes his appearance after he got out of jail. He leans that his beloved Guan Shan was getting married to She Li in two months and he can't let the snake guy take away his handsome redhead.

"Mo Guan Shan, you'll be mine once I stop the wedding. Only mine. I have been in love with you since I was ten years old. You're were always mine and I knew that we are soulmates." Wang Yong chuckled as he sniffs the photo deeply, and then tape the photo with another photo of Guan Shan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys are wondering, Wang Yong, is an oc that I created in my sequel "Red, Black, White's love." 
> 
> Let just said that he meets Guan Shan at the workplace and that he's trying to ask him on a date but he always gets rejected. His names mean 'Brave' since he is not scared of He Tian or She Li so he is not afraid to fight She Li. And the scar on his cheek, you will find out in the few chapters. 
> 
> If you wanted to know more about him, read the sequel and find out what he did to Mo Guan Shan. And sorry this seems short a little bit.


	4. Chapter Three: Yuan

_Three years ago -_

_A baby boy with red hair and green eyes was found abandoned at the train station bathroom, the women bathroom, wrap in a blanket with no name on it. He was found by a young woman who authorities the polices and they try to track down his mother, asking people and looking at the security tapes._

_But she was gone, disappears into thin air._

_The police couldn't find the boy's relatives or his father. So he was taken to the orphanage where he would be adopted._

_Two years have gone by and the little boy is already two years old. He was a very cute boy with his bright red hair, adorable green eyes, and a big smile that he always has. He always kind and gentle to others, helping them, playing with them, and cheer them up when they are sad or hurt._

_Every day or week, he would see kids, babies, or toddler get adopted by a nice family and he always felt sad when one of his friends has to leave the orphanage with their new family member, meaning that he won't see them again or recognize them once he gets older._

_One day, in April. He was playing with some toys with other toddlers in the playroom. As he was playing with his stuffed teddy bear, he was approached by a young teenage boy who has fluffy red hair, red eyes, and his skin is a white peach tone. He seems to be seventeen years old._

_The toddler boy looks up and smiles at the teenage boy, the teenage boy smiles back at him and starts playing with him which made the toddler happy._

_Three hours later, another teenage boy came into the room, he has white hair, yellow eyes, and pale skin and seems to be wearing black clothes._

_The other toddlers start backing away from the pale teenage boy since he looks so scary, but not the redhead toddler. He just smiles at him and holds out a yellow ball to him which he accepts and starts playing with him._

_After hours of playing with the redhead toddler, the white-haired teenage boy looks at the redhead teenage boy, smiles, and he nodded his head, which made the white-haired boy smile and they both left the room, which made the two years old confused and a little sad that they left and didn't say goodbye._

_Later, a young woman came in, walks over to the toddler, telling him to bring his stuffed teddy bear and gently grab his hand, and both of them starts to leave the room._

_The next thing the two years old toddler knows, he sees the two teenage boys again and felt happy to see them again. It was later discovered that the two teenage boys are both seventeen years old and they are engaged and planning to get married in two months._

_He also learns the two teenage boy's names, the redhead teenager named is Mo Guan Shan and the other named is She Li and they are going to be his adopted parents once they get married._

_The two years old toddler felt happy that he is going to have a two-parent, even though they are not married yet, they are willing to adopt him and they will become his parents once they get married._

_A few days later, he was living in their house which is a big house kinda like a mansion and his room is very nice and it is filled with toys. He toom a very liking to his new home and his nice parents, despite his adopted white-haired father looks scary due to his pale skin._

_He also got a name and his name is 'Yuan' which he likes the name._

_Yuan is now living happily with his parents and went to their engagement party which he is amazing at how big the restaurant is and saw the windows looks pretty with many peoples say congratulation to his soon-to-be adopted dads._

_As he was standing next to She Li, his adopted father. He noticed that his other adopted dad was standing in the middle of the floor, not moving. She Li noticed and walk to him, grabs his arms, and smiles at him, believing his tears are joy, unaware they are sadness._

_As Guan Shan was crying a little bit, Yuan walk to them, touch Guan Shan's fingers which made him look down and he is smiling at his soon-to-be adopted dad, holding his arms up and is asking to be picked up._

_He sees his adopted father wipes the tears away, and smiles as his adopted father picked him up and he starts giggling at him and gently tugs his short red hair. He liked his father's hair so much that he couldn't help himself touching it._

_Yuan was unaware that his soon-to-be adopted dad had a boyfriend before dating She Li. But then he was murder and killed at an abandoned building, leaving Guan Shan heartbroken, that seven days he started dating She Li and later they became boyfriends._

_All Yuan knows that he is going live happily with his soon-to-be adopted parents, but he and Guan Shan are unaware of what secrets She Li is hiding from them and he is not going to tell them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about Yuan's little past who is going to be Mo Guan Shan and She Li's soon-to-be adopted son. And what secrets She Li is hiding from Guan Shan and Yuan. Find out in the next chapters.


	5. Chapter Four: Castle on a Cloud.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is called Castle on a Cloud. Feel free to look it up. The song is from a play and musical.

_There were sounds of children laughing at the street, playing games, riding bikes, grown-up talking and there was the smell of foods, grilling outside. Yummy and delicious foods._

_A little boy who seems to be six or seven years old, with short messy hair, light green eyes, and is wearing old ragged clothes that fell on his knees, is watching and listen to them from the top of the room. The room is the attic._

_The attic seems to be small, there was a small mattress that had no air, a tiny blanket, one lumpy pillow, two dog bowls next to a desk, one of them has tiny water and tiny bread crumb. The attic is filthy, covered with web, but no spider, and is dusty. And one small window._

_The little boy continues watching them and could hear his stomach growling at the sight of the foods._

_"There is a castle on a cloud. I like to go there in my sleep." The little boy is now singing as he moves away from the window._

_"Aren't any floor for me to sweep. Not in my castle on a cloud." He is now sitting on the mattress and saw that his feet are covered in dust and dirt._

_"There is a room that's filled with toys." The little boy could see different kinds of toys in his room, any toys that he wanted on his birthday, and Christmas._

_"There are a hundred boys and girls." A hundred boys and girls are in his room, playing with him and talking to him which makes him so happy._

_"Nobody shouts or talks too loud. Not in my castle on a cloud." He shakes his head at the thought of somebody shouting or talking too loud._

_"There is a lady in all white. Holds me and sings a lullaby." A beautiful lady wearing all white is holding the little boy with a soft and gentle smile, he could feel her kindness and hear her sings a beautiful lullaby._

_"She's nice to see and she's soft to touch. She said: Wang Yong, I love you very much."_

_Wang Yong reaches his hand out towards the lady in all white but she disappeared into thin air which made him sad._

_He starts to climb into his blanket since it's his nap time now."I know a place where no one lost, I know a place when no one cries."_

_Tears are slowly dripping from Wang Yong's eyes and he was shaking. "Crying at all is not allowed. Not on my castle on a cloud."_

_Wang Yong then falls asleep with still tears in his eyes and wish somebody could help him where he could be free from this devil and horror house and be with a kind family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was listening to some music, I came upon this song and I like it and also sad. So I added on Wang Yong's past. I know this chapter seems short and Mo Guan Shan and She Li are not in this chapter, but they will appear in the next chapter. I promise. And more of Wang Yong's past will be revealed in the next few chapters.


	6. Chapter Five: Smut scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for this chapter.

Rated 18+. Be prepared. 

After the engagement party was over and everybody left the restaurant. She Li, Mo Guan Shan, and their adopted son went home since it's very late. They got into the car, and they arrived home around 12: 20 A.M.

Guan Shan got out of the car first, with Yuan in his arms while She Li parked the car in the garage. Guan Shan open the door with the keys, quietly went inside the house, up to the stair, and open the door to Yuan's bedroom. 

Guan Shan put Yuan in his bed, who is deeply fast asleep, and placed a stuffed teddy bear under his arms. He smiled at Yuan before leaving the room and close the door, gently. So he won't wake up. 

He then went to his and She Li's bedroom, he opens the door, noticing that She Li isn't in the bed, but in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and his suit is hanging on the doorknob. 

Guan Shan starts to remove his suit, leaving him in his underwear since he is too tired to put on his pajamas and most likely he wants to go sleep. He got under the covers and went to sleep. 

Some minutes passed, and Guan Shan was deeply asleep, but then he felt something...moist against his neck. His eyes flew open and he felt She Li's breath against his skin, and without telling he knew that his boyfriend was gnawing and licking his necks. 

"Sh-She Li...what are you-Doing!?", redhead let out a gasp when he felt his boyfriend's hand sneaked into his underwear. 

"Since we are getting married in two months. Let do it before the wedding." She Li just said and licked the redhead's earlobe while trying to find his manhood and starting to caress it. Guan Shan lets out a surprised moan when he felt how his boyfriend's pale fingers curled around his manhood, starting to slowly pump it. 

"W-What!?!...But Yuan is sleeping...and we're seventeen years old...and...I don't think...that we...should..." Guan Shan stuttered and flutter, he could feel his face turning red. 

He and She Li hasn't done it since they became a couple and he hasn't done with it He Tian, even before he was murdered and killed at the abandoned building. But still, doing it with She Li before their wedding...felt a...little bit weird. And it's going to be his first time doing it with She Li. 

"Well, Guan Shan...Do you want to do it?" She Li asked huskily into his boyfriend's ear, and start playing with his nipple which he lets out a small gasp and moans. 

Guan Shan could feel his cock twitch his underwear and realized he wants to do it, with She Li. He knew that Yuan is a deep sleeper so he won't hear them. 

"Yes...She Li...I wanted to do with you." He whispers softly, She Li smiled and start to pull the redhead's underwear off and dropped it on the floor. 

She Li changed their position, so Guan Shan was kneeling in front of him, and he was behind-actually hovering over the redhead. Still smiling. 

Guan Shan could hear his heart beating very fast since this is happening too fast for him and She Li. But he knows that She Li wants to do it with him and he is somewhat ready for it. He buried his face into the pillow so She Li won't see his nervous and worried face. 

She Li caressed his boyfriend's butt until he pushed one finger inside his boyfriend, making Guan Shan to moan loudly. Guan Shan could feel it and felt his whole face turning red. 

After a couple of seconds, She Li added a second finger and that caused Guan Shan to go over the edge, cumming into his boyfriend's hand. 

"Oh? Already? That was quick." 

"So-sorry...didn't mean to...it...is our first time." Guan Shan said nervously with his cheeks bright red and feel embarrassed. 

She Li chuckled quietly and started to prepare Guan Shan properly. He has the feeling Guan Shan is very tight and hasn't lost his virgin yet, not even to He Tian. Guan Shan was just moaning and squirming under his boyfriend, getting used to it, and enjoying those waves of pleasure. He removed his fingers and removed his underwear as well. 

"She Li...?" The redhead whispered, trying to glance over his shoulder, but it was hard to tell since both of the windows are covering with drapes and it was kind of difficult to see in that darkness. 

"Guan Shan...be prepared." She Li whispered into his boyfriend's ear, and Guan Shan could tell that he is grinning. 

Then he felt something poking him, and he knew what would happen next. He tried to keep his body relaxed but it hard since She Li hasn't used lube and they didn't buy anything. 

Then he felt pain as She Li starts to thrust in. Guan Shan lets out of quiet cry, and She Li stopped, letting his boyfriend adjust. Then, when he has waited for enough, he continued to push himself inside the redhead. 

"You're so tight, Guan Shan. It felt so good." She Li said with a grin when he was finally fully inside. Guan Shan blush and clenched the pillow since he is still in pain. 

She Li bit the redhead's neck, starting to move. Guan Shan let his upper body drop against the bed, giving She Li some more access. He uses his finger to play with Guan Shan's nipples which made Guan Shan moans very softly. She Li hummed with satisfaction and started to move faster, still gnawing the redhead's neck and playing his nipples. Little by little, Guan Shan got used to it, and he didn't felt pain anymore. Only pleasure. 

"Ah! Ah!! Ah!! Ah!! Ah!! She Li!!! Mo-more~! Faster~! Ha-ah!" 

"You're very loud, Guan Shan. Better keep your voice down or our son would hear us." Guan Shan didn't answer but continues moaning. 

She Li then gently grab Guan Shan's face who looks at him confused. He pressed their lips hungrily together. She Li wanted to drown into this moment. Only he and his boyfriend, who will soon be his husband. 

"Mhah!?", Guan Shan moaned when he felt She Li hit his sweet spot, and he heard how the white-haired boy behind muttered 'found it', starting to hammer that spot with every thrust. 

"Sh-She Li!! Stop...! Please...!! I'll- Ahh!!" Guan Shan has just cum after he was sent over the edge. She Li felt how the redhead's inner walls squeezed around his member, and he let himself come inside his boyfriend. Guan Shan gasped when he felt a warm liquid bursting in. 

She Li just started to lick his boyfriend's neck, and then he pulled out. Guan Shan let his lower body to drop against the bed and She Li lie down behind him, pulling him into a warm embrace. 

Both of them sweating and panting heavily as they try to catch their breaths. Guan Shan could still feel the liquid inside his body. 

A second later, both of them have fallen asleep and She Li nuzzled into his boyfriend's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time writing smut between Mo Guan Shan and She Li and I tried my best. And I felt my cheeks turn red when I was writing this chapter. 
> 
> And also, please leave some comments if you wanted to.


	7. Chapter Six: Mornings

The sounds of birds tweetings, the warm weather, fresh air, and the sun is shining. It's a beautiful day in April and many people would go outside and enjoy the beautiful day. 

Mo Guan Shan slowly opens his eyes when he hears the birds tweeting, and saw the clock said 7:15 A.M. He knows that Yuan would wake up around 8:00 A.M. and he eats breakfast around 8:09 A.M. His favorite breakfast is a pancake with four strawberries and orange juice. Guan Shan knows he is going to make breakfast today. 

He was about to get up from bed when he felt a pain in his bottom and his back. 'Ow...Why is my body is sore?' He looks confused for a moment but then he realized what has happened last night. He could feel his cheeks turning red. "That night...me and She Li did..." 

"It was pretty good, right?"

Guan Shan turns his head and saw that She Li is awake, and smiling. He blushed harder and didn't answer. She Li chuckled at his boyfriend's face turning red, "You're still sore, so stay in bed and I will make breakfast for Yuan." 

"Ok, but I'm not happy that my bottom is sore. Now I can't get up or move my body." Guan Shan mutter and could feel his body turning sore every time he tried to move.

She Li smirked, as he got up from the bed, not before kissing his boyfriend's forehead which makes Guan Shan blush harder. He walks to the windows, opens the drapes which makes the room bright with the sunlight, puts his pants and shirt on, and leaving the bedroom. 

He walks down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He yawns a little bit and shivers as his feet touch the cold floor, cursing himself not to put his sock on before opening the refrigerator, got the eggs, strawberries, and milk, and then the flour. He got a large pan and starts heating the oven. 

He then starts making the pancakes and starts cutting the four strawberries. He smiles at the sight of warm pancakes on the pan. He doesn't remember the last time he saw a warm breakfast when he was a little boy. 

But since he is together with Guan Shan and they are getting married in two months, he will have a warm breakfast as a family along with their adopted son. Once he finishes making the pancakes, he put the pancakes on a plate with four strawberries and he pours orange juice into a glass and set it on the table. 

He checks the clock on the oven and saw that it was 7:58 A.M. 

'Almost 8:00, I guess I'll go check on Yuan right now.' She Li thought as he left the kitchen, walks up the stairs, to the left hallway, and opens a light blue door. 

There was Yuan, sitting on his bed and putting on his striped shirt, wearing blue pants and looking surprised that his father came in the room. "Heh, I see that you already wake up." She Li chuckled and smiles at the sight of his adopted son, wearing his cute clothes. 

"Hi, daddy." Yuan smiled as he got off his bed, with his stuffed teddy bear and putting on his teddy bear slipper before holding his father's hand and together they walk to the kitchen. 

"Hey, daddy. Where's mommy?" Yuans asks he looks for his mommy because, during the mornings, he would walk to the kitchen with his mommy instead of his father. 

Since Yuan has two dads, he calls Mo Guan Shan his 'mommy' and She Li his 'daddy'. This could be confused to people but they find it cute since Yuan is only two years old and once he gets older, he will call both of them 'Dads.' 

"Mommy is alright. Just a little bit of sore today." She Li smirked as he remembers the memories of what he and Guan Shan did last night. He felt happy and remembers how tight Guan Shan was. 

"Oh, I hope mommy feels better." Yuan said unaware of what his daddy and mommy did at the bed since he was asleep and didn't hear any noise. 

She Li and Yuan then arrive at the kitchen, and Yuan gasp and smile brightly at the sight of his favorite breakfast on the table. He sits on the chair, picks up the plastic fork and knife, and starts eating favorite breakfast, happily. 

She Li smiles at his adopted son eating breakfast. All he knows that soon they will become a happy family once he and Guan Shan get married and they will be happy together. 

At long, he keeps the **secret** he is hiding from Guan Shan and that he will never find out. **Never. Nor will his son would find out or anybody else. As long he is keeping the evidence in the basement.**


	8. Chapter Seven: Lake

It was evening in April, still, the sun was out and many people are outside, enjoying their days as the children are playing outside their home and their parents are talking and laughing. 

Yuan is in the living room, playing with his toys while Mo Guan Shan is reading a book and She Li is watching TV, well he keeps changing the channel until he picks one channel he wants to watch. 

It is very quiet in their house which Guan Shan likes since he like a quiet place. He peeks from his book and saw how happy Yuan is playing with the toys along with his stuffed teddy bear. He smiles and continues reading his book.

She Li keeps changing the channel until he stops clicking the remote and told Guan Shan that he has to go use the bathroom. Guan Shan nodded and continues reading his book. He didn't pay attention to what the person is saying until he hears...

"Do you want to take a vacation? Then come by and take a relaxing vacation at the lake!!!" 

Thump!!!

A sound of the book was a drop on the ground which didn't startle Yuan as he continues playing with his toys. 

"A very beautiful lake!!!!!!!! Up in the mountain!!!" The man said with a cheerful smile as he is standing behind a very beautiful lake. 

Guan Shan could feel sweats in his body, his heart beating, there was horror in his eyes and his face turns very pale. 

His body is shaking as one word keeps repeating in his head over and over again. _'Lake'._

The man keeps saying about the lake and asking people if they want to take a vacation in the mountain. 

'No!!!!! No!!!!!! No!!!!!! No!!!!!! Stop saying that word!!!!!!' Guan Shan shout in his thoughts. He wants to turn off the tv but his boyfriend would get mad and will ask him questions why he turns off the tv. 

_Image of him at the lake with his friends Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi and his boyfriend She Li. Then he was in the water along with his classmates and the teacher keeping an eye on them. Then **he** appears in his cabin room, chases him, and somewhat rapes him a little bit as he was crying in pain before She Li, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi appears and saves him. He could see **him smiling at him and saying his name. "Mo Guan Shan, I love you."**_

Tears appear in his eyes and his breathing became harder, as he shakes uncontrollably. He doesn't want to remember the field trip that his class took about two years ago. 

He doesn't want to, but the memories keep appearing in his mind over and over again. He wants to shout in pain but he will end up scaring his son and he doesn't want that. He hopes She Li will come back and comfort him. 

The memories keep appearing, making his head hurt. Before he could ask his son to get She Li. Everything went black for Guan Shan as he passed out on the couch with one final word in his heads. 

"Lake." 


	9. Chapter Eight: Memories of the field trip

Two years ago~ 

There were many students outside the school, just Mo Guan Shan's class, and they are excited since their field trip is going to be on a mountain with a beautiful lake and they are going to be there for a week. They also allow bringing their swimsuit to swim in the lake and on the last day of their field trip, they are going to have a barbeque!!!!!!!! 

"Hey, redhead!!!" Jian Yi came over to Guan Shan who has his pack back on. "Are you excited? Can you believe we are going to swim in the lake? This field trip is going to be so much fun!!!! I wonder what room we are going to get?" 

However, Guan Shan didn't pay attention as his mind was lost in thoughts, and he is feeling scared a little bit. He is excited about the field trip but he still feels gloomy and hurt since his boyfriend He Tian was murder and killed at the abandoned building, and everybody still feels sorry for him. 

But not that reason he is sacred. He is scared because he is dating She Li, the school bully. In secret. 

He starts dating She Li about four months ago but in secret and he hasn't told Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi that he is dating She Li. 

He is afraid of what his classmates and everybody in the school would think of him dating She Li after his boyfriend is dead. He is afraid of everybody hating him again before he met He Tian. 

"Hey, redhead. You're ok? You seem a little bit of scared." Jian Yi's words snap Guan Shan out of his thoughts and he looks at Jian Yi, who is confused and worries right now. 

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just feel nervous about this trip. That's all." He says and giving him a fake smile. Jian Yi nodded and smile before leaving to find Zheng Xi. 

Guan Shan took a deep breath to rid of the thoughts in his head and focused on the field trip his class is going. 

This trip is going to be tricky for him and She Li because it going to be hard for them to find some alone time and Guan Shan doesn't want to expose his relationship with She Li out in the public yet. 

At the far end of across the courtyard, a mysterious teenager is wearing a black hoodie and he is watching Guan Shan. His eyes stare very hard at him, and there was a lust grin on his face as he starts breathing heavily, but gradually. 

Teachers then called all students to gather in the courtyard and made them lines up to do the register and check permission slips to see their parents have signed their names on it before getting on the bus. 

Guan Shan got on the bus after handing his permission slip in and walk toward the back of the bus and sat down next to the window seat. More students start filling in the bus and some of them sat next to their friends. A minute later, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi sat on the seats on the opposite side. 

Later, She Li was the last person to get on the bus, he walks toward the back of the bus and sat next to Guan Shan, much to Jian Yi and Zheng Xi's surprise and horrified. But they know there are no more seats left on the bus and decided not to say anything. In order not to piss She Li off. 

Guan Shan is not surprised She Li is sitting next to him since they are dating in secret. But is feeling nervous for no reason. 

Sighing, Guan Shan reached into his pockets and pulled out his phone and headphones. He put them in and starts listening to some music so he won't get all nervous during a long bus ride. 

He closes his eyes as he starts to listen to the music, soft and relaxing music. As the bus starts to leave the school with students on the bus. A black jeep car appears, sitting under the shadow. 

The same teenager wearing a black hoodie watch before Guan Shan sitting next to the window seat. He quickly took out his phone and take a picture of him before the bus disappears. He looks at the picture of him before the bus disappears. He looks at the picture on his phone and his lust grin appears again. 

He slowly traces his fingers on Guan Shan's face on his phone before bringing it closer to his face. "Mo Guan Shan. I have lost you before when I got arrest, but I will see you again pretty soon." 

He chuckled sinisterly before pulling his phone away, starts up the car, and starts following the bus.


	10. Chapter Nine: Memories of the field trip part 2

A few minutes later, the bus has come to a stop which woke Mo Guan Shan up, who has fallen asleep on the way. He put out his headphones from his ears and put his headphones and phone away in his pockets. 

The teacher told the students to gather their stuff and one by one, they start to get off the bus and, Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi, She Li, and Guan Shan were the last people to leave the bus as it tooks a while for Jian Yi to find his phone on the bus. 

The students began to admire the mountains that have a pretty tree, flowers blossoming, a large lake at the far end, a hill that is the place for activities. Two buildings labeled 'Toilets' and "Showers' were to the left of the cabins and the cabins are separated by gender. And finally, a campfire was placed in the center of the entire camping spot with logs around it for people to sit on. 

Guan Shan is surprised but is amazed at how the mountains hold a large place for a camp or vacation. This is going to be a fun and relaxing field trip his class is going to have. Too bad He Tian is not here, even though he is not in his class. He will make the teachers let him come on the field trip since the teachers loved him. 

The teachers then called the students to gather in their respective class and told them which cabin they would be staying in for the weekend and that they are not allowed to leave their cabin during night time since it might be dangerous for them in case any wild animals like bears or wolf might come and tried to attack or eat them. 

The students then start walking to their cabin but in a group, since they are assigned which cabin they will be staying in and some of the boys are disappointed they won't see girls in the boy cabin. 

Guan Shan is walking to cabin number 3, and by his side is She Li. He is surprised that he, She Li, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi are staying in the same cabin together but he hopes She Li doesn't cause trouble with Jian Yi and Zheng Xi as he doesn't want them to get hurt or mad at each other. Especially since he and She Li are dating. 

Jian Yi and Zheng Xi are horrified that She Li is staying with them in the same cabin, but they can't change their teacher's mind or he will get confused and upset. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi are behind Guan Shan and She Li, keeping an eye on She Li so he wouldn't do anything to Guan Shan and they must protect him. 

Because that what He Tian would do if he was still alive and he would do anything to protect his Little Mo from that bastard She Li. 

She Li seems to be happy that he will be in the same cabin with his beloved mountain, but he will keep his relationship with Guan Shan in secret since he knows that Jian Yi and Zheng Xi don't like him after he tried to frame Guan Shan before. 

Opening the door to the cabin, they stepped in and Jian Yi's jaw dropped open. The cabin has two three-seater couches facing a small television with a DVD player plugged in. A kitchen with a stove, a microwave, a kettle, and the bedrooms. 

"Wow, this place looks amazing!!!" Jian Yi shouts excitedly as he quickly looks around the cabin and running each place while Zheng Xi tried to calm him down. Guan Shan sighs in annoyance, shaking his head before going to the bedroom to put his stuff there. 

He noticed there are four cleanly made beds in the bedroom, he placed his backpack on the left side of the bed, next to the wall. He sighs as he sat down and starts thinking about He Tian. He still misses He Tian and wishes he could be here with him, but She Li is his boyfriend now and has become kinder and gentle with him. Not hurting him but gently touching him and kissing him. 

He pulls his phone out of his pockets and texts his mother to let her know he arrives on the field trip safely and hoped that she is not working too hard. Then he felt a familiar kiss on his neck which he moans quietly and squirms at the same time. 

"Better keep your voice down or Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi would hear us." 

He turned his head to see She Li smirking at him. "Shut up." He looks away with a blush but he knows that he is right because he is not ready to tell Jian Yi and Zheng Xi that he is dating She Li. But still, telling them, what would they say to him? Would they hate him now? And not want to be his friends anymore?

Guan Shan could feel his body turning nervous now which She Li noticed and starts to rub his shoulder gently, for his boyfriend to calm down and it's worked. "Thank you, She Li." She Li nodded and gives him a small smile. 

Guan Shan could feel his whole body relaxing as She Li continues rubbing his shoulder. But for some reason, his heart is pounding and beating fast as something bad was going to happen. 

Somewhere, behind the trees, the same mysterious teenager with a black hoodie is looking at cabin number 3 and smiles. He knows that his beloved redhead in there, but not alone. He has his friends with him so that means he can't kidnap him yet But he will before the field trip end. He then looks at his phone in his hand. 

In his phone, he secretly took a picture of Guan Shan getting off the bus after following the bus with his car, without them knowing, "Soon...Mo Guan Shan...you will be mine...again...Soon..." He chuckles before leaving from the trees.


	11. Chapter Ten: Memories of the field trip part 3

During the past few days, the students were having a great time on the trip, they spent a long time doing activities, some sports, watching the DVD player in their cabin and today they are going to swim in the lake. The teacher allows them, only if they brought their swimsuit. 

Mo Guan Shan is sitting on his bed, wondering if he wants to go swimming with his classmates and his friends. But his expression shows to be nervous with a slice of fear in his eyes. 

During the past few days, he felt nervous and scared for no reason, he thought he was nervous and scared about telling everybody that She Li is his boyfriend. But for some reason, he felt like someone is coming to get him. 

He was so paranoid with his thoughts that he didn't hear someone entering the room, and slowly approaches him. He was about to get up from the bed when...

"Hey, redhead!!!!!" 

Guan Shan startle, almost screams, and almost fall off his bed, he turned and saw Jian Yi standing with his swim trucks on. "Whoops!!! Sorry redhead!!! Didn't mean to scare you!!!" He laughs sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. 

He growled and glared at him before asking Jian Yi why he is here and not outside swimming in the lake with the rest of their classmates. 

"Oh, Zhan Zheng Xi and I noticed that you didn't come out of the cabin so I decided to come to check on you. It seems that you're ok." Jian Yi said which Guan Shan nodded his head. 

"So, are you coming to swim with us? She Li is already there, but he is not swimming with the rest of us which is weird because he has his swim trunk on. But that doesn't matter now, all that matters that you come outside with us and go swim in the lake!!!!!" 

Before Guan Shan could say something, his clothes were already removed, his underwear was replaced by a bright red swim trunk, and was dragged away from the cabin and into the lake with Jian Yi. 

At the lake, many students are swimming in the lake, some of them are playing games while some of them are drinking sodas, water and eating hot dogs and hamburgers on the shore. 

Zheng Xi is on the shore, drinking soda waiting for Jian Yi and Guan Shan. He took another sip from his soda as he watches his classmates playing in the lake. He glared at She Li who is standing under the tree, wearing a pale white swim trunk that matches his hair color. He is surprised that She Li came to the lake, but is not swimming. 

He and Jian Yi made a joke that She Li is a witch and that he's will melts if he steps into the water, they laugh very loudly but stop when She Li was giving them a deathly piece.

"Hey, Zhan Zheng Xi!!!!!!!!" 

Zheng Xi turned his head and saw Jian Yi running towards him, and behind him was Mo Guan Shan, who is being dragged by Jian Yi. "It's about time you guys." He said as Jian Yi and Guan Shan appears in front of him. Both of them have run of breath. "Yeah, it took me a while to put a swim trunk for Redhead." 

Zheng Xi peeked behind Jian Yi's shoulder and saw that Guan Shan has crossed his arms over his chest and is looking embarrassed since his cheeks is turning bright pink. 

"Yo, redhead. Why are you looking so embarrassed?" Zheng Xi asks which Jian Yi noticed that their friend is somewhat embarrassed as he wants to change back to his clothes again. 

"It's just...feel uncomfortable...wearing nothing but a swim trunk...at the lake...." Guan Shan muttered as he could sense She Li's eyes on him, and looking at his bareback which made his face turn ten-time bright red. 

Jian Yi and Zheng Xi looks at their redhead friend in confusion but they think this might be redhead first time wearing a swim trunk, so they shrug their shoulder and starts to talk to Guan Shan about if he wants to swim in the lake or drinks a soda on the shore. 

As Guan Shan answering their questions, somewhere behind a large tree was focusing on Guan Shan. The mysterious person with a black hoodie looks at Guan Shan's body as he looks head to toe. He could feel his cock twitch in his underwear and pants, he wanted to feel how tight Guan Shan is. He took a quick picture of Guan Shan in his swim trunk before disappears into the shadow.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Memories of the field trip part 4

Splash!!!!!!!! Splash!!!!!!!!! Splash!!!!! Splash!!!!!! Splash!!!!!! Splash!!!!!! Splash!!!!!!! 

The sounds of the students jumping into the water, swimming and splashing water at each other, all of them are laughing and shouting in joy as they played and swim in the cool lake on a beautiful day. 

Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi are swimming in the lake, while Mo Guan Shan is sitting on the shore, drinking soda. 

He didn't feel like swimming in the lake because he felt uncomfortable wearing his swim trunk and wish to go back to the cabin, but Jian Yi and Zheng Xi won't let him and convince him to stay. 

He could still sense She Li's eyes on him, still looking at his bareback. He knows that She Li wants to talk with him, but they can't talk in front of their classmates or show their affections yet because none of them classmates, not even Jian Yi and Zheng Xi know that they are dating except She Li's men's. 

Guan Shan sighed, drink the rest of his soda and leave the shore, to go talk to She Li in private without Jian Yi and Zheng Xi noticing as they were too busy playing in the lake with their classmates. Guan Shan walks quietly into the shadows of trees not too far from the lake or the teachers might get suspicions. 

He walks a little bit deeper and is amazed by the trees that have beautiful flowers in them and feel the fresh breeze hit his hair and face. He could still hear his classmates playing in the lake, which means he is not too far from the lake. 

"The color of your swim trunk is a good color for you, especially your hair and your face when you turn bright red." 

Guan Shan jump as he hears a familiar voice along with familiar arms wrapped around his shoulders, and didn't try to remove them. She Li is gently kissing his neck and groping his left nipple with his fingers, which Guan Shan lets out a quiet moan, unaware that they are being watched by someone who is focusing on Guan Shan before leaving. 

She Li continues kissing his boyfriend's neck and groping his nipple for three hours until he hears Guan Shan whispers "Stop." To which he did stop but didn't remove his arms around his shoulders. 

Both of them are now leaning in the tree, listening to the quiet nature and the birds tweeting. Guan Shan is now thinking about what he should do, tell his classmates and his friends that he and She Li are dating or keep it a secret until they graduate from Junior High School. 

He standstill in She Li's arms, not moving a muscle or making any sounds. She Li could feel his heartbeat and laid his head on Guan Shan's shoulder, closing his eyes as he wants to spend a peaceful and quiet time with his boyfriend. It's lasted for three hours when Guan Shan removes She Li's arms from his shoulder. 

"I'm going to the cabin and text to my mom, then I will be right back." He said which disappoints She Li, as he wanted to spend more quiet time with Mo Guan Shan but nodded his head. Guan Shan smiles and quickly went to cabin number 3. He ran as fast he could so nobody would see him running back to his cabin. 

An hour later, he arrived at cabin number 3, taking a break to catch his breath. He went inside, by opening the door and went into the bedrooms, leaving it wide open since he is going to leave after he sent a text to his mother. He grabs his phone and starts texting his mother telling her he is having a great time and that he is swimming in the lake with his friend and that she is taking a nice break from work. 

As he was texting, someone enters the room and gently close the door, and locking it. There was a wide grin on his face as he locks the door and stares at Guan Shan's body. 

Guan Shan press send on his phone, put it away in his backpack, and was about to leave when he heard a familiar sinister voice...

"Hello Mo Guan Shan, it been a while." 

Guan Shan froze, felt his whole body stop moving and his heart is beating fast. 'That word...no it can't be...he got arrested...there is no way..." 

He slowly turns his head and saw the phone that tries to rape him at his apartment after He Tian was murdered and killed at the abandoned building. 

It was Wang Yong and he is smiling with a hint of lust.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Memories of the field trip part 5

Rape: 

Mo Guan Shan could feel his heart stop beating, his blood has turned cold and his body stops moving. He couldn't say anything or yell, his face turns pale and his eyes are filled with horror. 

Wang Yong saw that Guan Shan is getting scared, which he chuckled and starts walking closer to Guan Shan who backed up every time, unknowingly that he leading himself to the bed. Guan Shan's eyes widened when he felt the back of his knees hit the bed as Wang Yong pushed his chest causing him to fall back. 

Wang Yong was on top of him, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand while using his other hand to grab Guan Shan's face, to look at him. Wang Yong sigh at the sight before him. Guan Shan is shirtless and wearing nothing but his swim trunk which he finds it sexy on Guan Shan. 

"I saw you in clothes before Guan Shan but you look sexy without your shirt and the swim trunk made you look so good." He said in a lusted voice which sends a shiver to Guan Shan as he shut his eyes close. 

Wang Yong chuckled softly before leaning down and kiss Guan Shan, passionately. 

Guan Shan opens his eyes quickly as he realized that Wang Yong is kissing him!!!! Again!!! Guan Shan tries to get away from the kiss but Wang Yong holds a good grip on his face. He forces his tongue into Guan Shan's mouth. 

Guan Shan couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Then he felt Wang Yong's other hand run down his sides gripping his hips. 

Guan Shan quickly bit Wang Yong's tongue who quickly pulled away as he spit blood. "How very mean Guan Shan. But I am going to punish you later since we are all in the cabin." He looks at him with a creepy and lust face. 

Guan Shan looked up at him, somehow knowing what was going to happen and instantly regretted his actions. Wang Yong starts licking his neck which Guan Shan quickly shut his mouth and close his eyes tightly, Wang Yong frowned but continues licking his neck and gently trail his other hand at Guan Shan's stomach before pulling down his swim trunk. 

Guan Shan once again quickly open his eyes as he realized what Wang Yong going to do next. "Wang Yong!!!! Don't do it!!!!! Don't do it!!!!!" He shouted in fear as he begs to Wang Yong but his please were ingored as Wang Yong starts to lick his cock. 

"NO!!!!!! Don't~AH!!!!!! That!!!!!! Ah~ AH~ St~ Ah!!! STOP!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! AH~~!!!!!" Tears are forming into Guan Shan's eyes as he was helpless getting raped by Wang Yong. 

He uses his other hand to spread Guan Shan's left leg wide open as he continues licking it, hungrily. His eyes were filled with passion, hungry, and lust as he has been waiting to do it with Guan Shan. 

Guan Shan continues yelling and moanins in despair and horror, and fear that nobody would come to save him. Then suddenly the door was smashed open as somebody running toward it at full speed. Wang Yong stops licking and turns his head, before saying in anger. "You..." 

Guan Shan lifts his head, his eyes were filled with tears before realizing it who came to save him. It was She Li and behind him are the teachers and Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi. They have all come to save him.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Memories of the field trip part 6

Earlier~ 

After Mo Guan Shan left to go to the cabin to text his mother, She Li went back to the lake so the teacher or the students won't get suspicious of him. He sat down on the shore and watch his classmates play or swim in the lake, waiting patiently for Guan Shan. 

An hour later, he hasn't come back which made She Li begin to wonder if Guan Shan was lying or not. And he hated it when Guan Shan lying to him back when he was in his gang. 

He then got up from the shore and start walking to the cabin to see if Guan Shan is lying or not, unaware that Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi saw him walking away from the lake so they tell one of their teachers. And so, Jian Yi, Zheng Xi, and two teachers went after him while one teacher stays behind to watch over the students. 

As She Li approaches cabin 3, he began to think why Guan Shan feels uncomfortable wearing his swim trunk when he hears some shouting in the cabin. "STOP!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! Ah~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'That voice...it's Guan Shan...and it's sound like...he is in trouble!!!!!!!' 

He ran towards the cabin and he could hear Guan Shan's shouting a little bit louder, but he is yelling and moaning in despair and horror. He quickly swung the door open, ran towards the bedroom door where the shouting is coming from, grab the knob, and try to open it. But to his shock and surprise, it locked and he tried to open harder, but it still stays locked. 

"She Li!!!! What going on!!!!! Is redhead okay?????? He is yelling in despair and horror, but moaning for some reason!!!!!!!" 

She Li turned his head and saw Jian Yi, Zheng Xi, along with two teachers behind him, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi are looking worried and scared. She Li is surprised that Jian Yi, Zheng Xi, and two teachers followed him, but he is glad that they did follow him. 

They could hear Guan Shan still yelling, "I don't know, But I'm going to save knock that door down!!!" There were determination and seriousness in She Li's voice as the teacher and Jian Yi and Zheng Xi move away as She Li walks outside, wondering what he is going to do. 

SLAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

She Li came running at full speed and knockdown the door open, much to everybody surprised that She Li could be that strong to knock down the door open, but the sound of the door open, made Guan Shan stop yelling and they rushed to She Li's side, and what they saw was horrible. 

Nobody Pov: 

Guan Shan can't believe that She Li and the other has come to save him, he is glad they came, especially She Li since She Li saves him from Wang Yong before and he will do it again since they are dating. 

She Li and Wang Yong are both giving death glares at each other, one of the teachers has left the cabin to call the police while the other stay behind, and Jian Yi and Zheng Xi are looking at the scenes with shock and horror expression. They recognized that guy before, he was the one who flirts with Guan Shan and tried asking him on a date before. 

They thought that Wang Yong was a crazy teenager who keeps asking Redhead to go on a date with him, but never thought he would follow them on a trip and try to rape Redhead while they went swimming. 

If He Tian was here, he would beat Wang Yong's ass again like he did last time at the park when Wang Yong was kissing Guan Shan. But now He Tian is not here, and the only person who could save Guan Shan is...She Li. 

Wang Yong and She Li are still giving each other death glares and neither of them are backing down. Wang Yong lets go of his other hand from Guan Shan's left leg but still holding his wrists. "So you must be She Li. A friend to Mo Guan Shan." 

She Li didn't answer but saw tears in Guan Shan's eyes and could feel anger in his body as he clenches his fists, including his teeth. "You let go of Guan Shan. Right. Now." She Li's voice as low, a warning in the words. 

Wang Yong didn't flinch by his voice but smirked evilly along with an evil glint in his eyes. Before anybody knows what happened next. 

She Li was sent on the floor with Wang Yong on top of him. It was so sudden that nobody has time to reacted except She Li who punch Wang Yong's stomach which he groans in pain. Giving She Li to crawl out of Wang Yong but he managed to stand up and punch She Li's face causing blood to flow freely from his nose. 

Both of them continued fighting as the teacher try to stop them but they were too busy fighting to hear his words. She has fight He Tian before but lost to a battle with him before, and now he is fighting Wang Yong who is somewhat strong, but not as strong as He Tian. 

She Li and Wang Yong are running out of breath and they are bleeding, She Li's nose is still bleeding, there is a small cut above his left eye, Wang Yong's lip is bleeding, he has a black eye on his right eye and there is a bruise on his left cheek. They are both waiting for one of them to make the next move. 

She Li charged at Wang Yong, kicking his left leg and he shouts out in pain. Before She Li could punch Wang Yong across his face, he suddenly fell on the floor next to the couch with Wang Yong on top of him again. 

He then puts his hands around She Li's neck and starts choking him, tightly. The teacher grabs Wang Yong's shoulder to get him off of She Li, but Wang Yong kicks him in the stomach hard. 

She Li try to remove Wang Yong's hands from his neck, but can't Wang Yong is smirking evilly as he chocking She Li to the death. Zheng Xi and Jian Yi appear and were about to rush to Wang Yong's side for some reason they were frozen. She Li could see darkness in his eyes and was about to die. 

Then...

**BANG!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Memories of the field trip part seven

**BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

That was the sounds of a gunshot. 

Wang Yong froze and stop choking She Li when he hears that bang and saw a policeman standing in the doorway, holding a gun. Wang Yong is shocked that one of the teachers has called the police. 

The policeman has an angry expression and is pointing his gun at him. He heard what has happened on the phone when the teacher calls him and quickly came here, and he was glad that he did before the teenager killed the white-haired boy. 

Wang Yong is not afraid that the policeman is going to shoot him until he feels something warm dripping from his left cheek. 

He removed one of his hands from She Li's neck, raised his hand to touch his left cheek, and saw that it had a red crimson-stained on them. His eyes widened in shock as he looks back at the policemen's gun and his finger. 

He then begins to realize what has happened. The policemen have shot his left cheek while he was too busy strangling She Li. 

Blood was slowly tricking out of his cheek, droplets hitting the floor and She Li's face. He could also taste the blood in his mouth, the wound on his cheek might be large since it's almost at the tip of his mouth. 

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The policeman shouted, still pointing his gun at Wang Yong. 

There was a moment of silence before Wang Yong slowly put his hand up in the air, She Li got away from Wang Yong, coughing and catching his breath. Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi quickly ran to his side, while the policeman handcuffed Wang Yong and take him away, with his wound still bleeding. 

After She Li catches his breath, he asks Jian Yi. "How is Mo Guan Shan? Is he...alright?" Jian Yi nodded his head. "Yeah, he is alright...I think. But he seems so scared, and I wrap him with a blanket. Didn't think we could see Wang Yong again." 

"Yeah, the fucker stalker must have followed us and must be stalking redhead without anybody or the teacher noticing." There was anger and disgust in Zheng Xi as he clenches his fists, and felt like punching Wang Yong in the face. 

She Li nodded his head in agreement, slowly stand up, and starts walking into the bedroom. Guan Shan is sitting on the bed, wrap in a blanket. He brought his knees to his chest with his arms around them. His eyes were red and puffed from the tears. 

She Li climbs on the bed, wraps his arms around Guan Shan, and brings him closer. "It's alright, Guan Shan. Wang Yong got arrested and he won't come back again. Ever." His voice was soft and gentle as he gently rubs Guan Shan's shoulder. Guan Shan lifts his head and gives a weak smile before putting his head on She Li's shoulder. He is still shaken after what happened and glad that Wang Yong is gone now. 

They sit together in silence while Jian Yi and Zheng Xi watch. They are surprised that She Li is being gentle to Guan Shan since he always hurt Guan Shan and once tries to raped him before at the school after he drugged him before. But now, he is being gentle and comfortable with Guan Shan. They want to say something but decided to let them in peace. 

An hour later, Wang Yong was put in a police car and is heading to jail while everybody watches and they are surprised some stalker has tried to rape Mo Guan Shan in the cabin and that She Li fights that bastard. 

The teachers decided to send Guan Shan home since he felt traumatized and shaken after what happened, they tried calling his mom, but she is still at work. So one of them decided to ask a policeman to drive him back home and he agreed. 

Guan Shan has already packed his stuff and said goodbye to Jian Yi and Zheng Xi and told them he will see them again in school once they come back from the field trip. 

She Li also decided to leave the field trip with Guan Shan and the teacher agreed since She Li did try to save Guan Shan from Wang Yong. So She Li and Guan Shan sit together in the police car with their stuff and they went home together. 

On the way home, She Li holds Guan Shan's hands, and Guan Shan laid his hand on his shoulder as boyfriend and girlfriend would do. Guan Shan wants to say something to She Li but can't for no reason, he ends up falling asleep on the way home with She Li by his side. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Forget and PTSD

Present~ 

Mo Guan Shan open his eyes and saw that he is not in the living room or on the field trip. He is in She Li and his's room, sleeping on the bed. He must have passed out on the couch after seeing that man talking about going on a vacation to the lake where his classmates and teachers took. Two years ago. 

"How did I get up here...? Did I walk up here or...?" Guan Shan stutter in confusion as he was thinking about how he ends up in the bedroom. 

"I see that you woke up, Guan Shan. Thank god." 

Guan Shan turns his head and saw She Li standing in the doorway, with a relief expression and he is carrying a tray of vegetable soup that Guan Shan would make for supper or dinner sometimes. 

He closes the door, walks towards the bed, and puts the tray on Guan Shan's lap. Guan Shan grabs the spoon, blows the scoop full of hot soup on the spoon, and starts eating the soup. 

"She Li, what happened after I passed out on the couch?" He asked as he blows another scoop full of hot soup. "When I returned from the bathroom, I saw you passed out on the couch. Yuan thinks you must be sleeping, so I carried you to bed. You have been sleeping for two days." 

Guan Shan almost chokes on the spoon and starts coughing loudly. She Li patted his back and give him some water. Guan Shan took the water and slowly catch his breath. "I have been sleeping for two days!?!" He shouted and She Li nodded his head. 

"Yeah, as you were sleeping. You seem to be having a nightmare about something and you had tears in your eyes. Did you have a nightmare about He Tian again or something?" She Li asked with his eyebrow raise and Guan Shan looks confused for a moment but then realized what She Li means. 

It turns out that two years ago, Mo Guan Shan has been traumatized after what happened at his classmates' field trip. Wang Yong has taken somewhat obsession interest in Mo Guan Shan, after meeting the place where Guan Shan works and trying to ask him on a date. He somewhat began stalking him and find out where Guan Shan lives and try to rape him after the death of He Tian. Until he got arrested and went to jail, but somehow the judge let him go. And then he began to follow Guan Shan to his school and find out he is going on a field trip and follow him, and took many pictures of Guan Shan. 

Later, after he follows Guan Shan back to his cabin, he locked the door since nobody would come to help him since they are having fun at the lake and end up raping him a little bit. But since She Li and the other came to help him, and was taken away from the polices. Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi, She Li, and Guan Shan find out that Wang Yong is going to be in jail for 30 years and they are glad they won't see that bastard Wang Yong again. 

However, Guan Shan has developed post-traumatic stress disorder and he has been taken to the doctor with his mother and She Li. It took him months to get rid of post-traumatic stress disorder and he almost committed suicide. Guan Shan has to stay home from school and Jian Yi and Zheng Xi come to his house, to give him homework and also help him with his post-traumatic stress disorder. 

Since that day, Guan Shan was feeling better but developed nightmares of the lake or rape, flashbacks of the lake or the rape, feeling emotionally numb, has trouble sleeping, and has negative thoughts about himself. The doctor said since he was raped at the field trip at the lake, the post-traumatic lake disorder would come back if he hears or watches the news of the lake, including rape. 

So his mother, She Li, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi did whatever to help him avoid hearing lake, rape, or watching the news of the lake or people getting rape. But now after two years have passed by, Guan Shan has watched the news about the lake and he ends up having flashbacks and memories about the field trip. 

"Yeah, I have a nightmare. But it's wasn't about He Tian. It was about..." His voice trailed off as he was unable to say those words and he began to shake and breathe heavily. She Li walks to the bed, and gives Guan Shan a tight hug, kissing his forehead and rubbing his backs gently. 

"It's all alright, Guan Shan. He's gone now and he is never coming back now. I promise. And don't think about what happened two years ago. Forget about it. Please. Forget about it." He whispers gently. 

Guan Shan didn't say anything but felt tears in his eyes. He continues to stay in She Li's arms until both of them fall asleep. 

But unknown to them, Wang Yong has escaped from prison, went into hiding from the police, and change his hair and name so the police won't find him. And he won't stop until he has Mo Guan Shan to be his lover, forever. Even it meant that he will commit a crime and kill peoples. 

PTSD: 

_Post-traumatic stress disorder is a mental health condition that's triggered by a terrifying even-either experiencing or witnessing it. Symptoms may include flashbacks, nightmares, and severe anxiety, as well as uncontrollable thoughts about the event._

_Symptoms:_

_Post-traumatic stress disorder symptoms may start within one month of a traumatic event, but sometimes symptoms may not appear until years after the event. These symptoms cause significant problems in social or work situations and relationships. PSTD symptoms are generally grouped into four types: intrusive memories, avoidance, negative changes in thinking and mood, and changes in physical and emotional reactions._

_PSTD symptoms can vary in intensity over time. You may have more PSTD symptoms when you're stressed in general, or when you come across reminders of what you went through. For example, you may hear a car backfire and relive combat experiences. Or you may see a report on the news about a sexual assault and feel overcome by memories of your own assault._

_If you have disturbing thoughts and feelings about a traumatic event for more than a month, if they're severe, or if you feel you're having trouble getting your life back under control, talk to your doctor or mental health professional. Getting treatment as soon as possible can help prevent PSTD symptoms from getting worse._

_Call 911 if your family or friends having PSTD or trying to commit suicide._


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Wang Yong's past

_A year ago~_

_When Wang Yong was only one year old, his father passed away from a sudden illness. This leads his mother very devastated that she almost committed suicide. But she met a new man who seems to be kind and charming. They began dating for six months and one year later, they both got married._

_Wang Yong was only two years old his mother got remarried and they get to move into his step father's house which was a big mansion which had a beautiful garden, indoor swimming pool, and three bathrooms. His mother was so happy to live in a beautiful mansion and believed that her luck has changed ever since her first husband died. Everything seems to be perfect and happy._

_But everything changed when Wang Yong turns four years old, his stepfather somehow turns means and abusive to him, while acting kind, loving, gentle, and charming to his wife. He thinks that Wang Yong is not his son but rather a selfless brat which is not true since Wang Yong is a kindhearted and soft-spoken boy._

_However, that didn't stop Wang Yong's stepfather from abusive him whenever his mother is not around, and then his stepfather starts telling lies to his mother that Wang Yong was being a brat and uncontrol child, and that he smashed the windows with rocks, knock down the vase, running up and down the stairs, destroying the garden and screaming in his room._

_Even though Wang Yong tries to tell his mother, it wasn't true. His mother didn't believe him because she trusts her new husband more, and love him more than her son._

_Then when Wang Yong was five years old, he was sent into the attic because of his bad behavior. His mother and stepfather thought it would be a good idea to sent Wang Yong into the attic where he can't damage the mansion anymore. Wang Yong has to wear ragged clothes, his hair was messy and the attic is very filthy and dusty as nobody ever cleans it._

_He stayed in the attic and he never came out. He stayed in the attic with a little bit of food and small tiny water which he has to drink from a dog bowl. His mattress was thin and has not aired. Every day, he would look out from the window and see children like his age or older, playing outside and parents being kind and gentle to their sons/daughters._

_This would make Wang Yong jealous, but sad that his stepfather is not like other parents, including his mother who loves her husband more than anything in the world._

_He would cry to bed and always sing a song which he calls "Castle on a Cloud." Where he has a castle on a cloud and that he is always happy up there and that there is a lady in all white in his castle on a cloud and act like a loving and kind mother to him._

_And before he would go to bed, he prays that he would be saved from his devil and horrible house and be with a kind family, a kind loving father, and a kind loving mother too. And that he has younger or older brothers or sisters to play with him._

_Sometimes, his father would go up in the attic and beat him to death, hit him with a belt, or slapped him across the face. Which leaves bruises on his body, black eyes, bloody nose, some missing teeth, and some mark from the belt that his father hit him with it._

_His mother never came up to the attic to talk with him or hugging him or even tell her husband stop abusing their son. She would just stay in her husband's room and go to work, acting like her son doesn't exist in the house._

_Four years have passed and Wang Yong has been finally rescued by his devil and horrible house._

_It turns out that some of the kids that would go outside and play would tell their mother or father that there someone in the attic wearing ragged clothes. Many parents think that their children are imagining things. Then one day, one father decided to use his binocular after his son would stop telling that there is a child in the attic._

_But after seeing the attic with his binocular he called the polices. He has told them that he saw a nine-year-old boy in the attic, getting abused by his father and that he is hitting his son with a belt._

_The police arrived at the mansion, and found Wang Yong in the attic, wearing his ragged clothes, his hair has grown larger, his ragged clothes are smaller, and he has bloody lips, bruises arms, and some marks from the belt._

_They took Wang Yong and put him in child protective services while his stepfather and mother were taken away by the police. The police ask questions to Wang Yong and he told them everything about what happened and when his stepfather and his mother locked him in the attic and at what age his stepfather started to abuse him._

_His stepfather got 40 years of jail for abusing his son and his mother got 36 years of jail. Wang Yong is happy that he will never his abusive parents again and hope they will die in prison._

_Wang Yong was later got adopted by another family who has two older sons. His family is kind and nice to Wang Yong and helped him forget about the memories and never let him go to the attic due to his horrible past of the attic._

_But even though, Wang Yong was saved and got adopted into a nice family, he would never forget the abuse his stepfather give to him and that his mother never helps him. He has developed some negative but dark thoughts in his head, but keep it at the back of his mind._

_He got treated badly in school, and many kids find him different and think that he was a bad child since his stepfather would lock him in the attic. Nobody would play with him, sit next to him, or talk to him. He would get bully by other kids and nobody would protect him._ _He would always come home late with a bloody nose or black eye. He would lie to his parents that he took a wrong turn or hit a tree by accident._

_His bullying continued until he turned twelve years old when one of their teachers noticed that Wang Yong was getting beaten up by four older boys and took him to the nurse._

_The next day, the four boys were sent to the principal office and got suspended for five months, their parents were so angry that they decided to send their sons to boarding school._

_Even though Wang Yong never got bully again, his negative and dark thought would always come back and he began to act differently when his parents or older brother are not in the house. These negative and dark thoughts would lead him to develop a romantic but obsession feeling for a certain redhead young boy: Mo Guan Shan._


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Mo Guan Shan's nightmare about He Tian's death

Two years ago~ 

Mo Guan Shan is lying at his bed, crying. His eyes are puffed and red, with tears in his eyes. He has been crying for three hours and he is holding He Tian's jacket. He brought the jacket closer to his face and tears are dripping on the jacket. 

She Li told him that He Tian was murder and killed at the abandoned building and watch the news on the TV yesterday. 

He has been crying since last night, he refused to go to school and he has been in his room since yesterday. His mother tried to make him feel better, but he refused to talk to anybody even his friends; Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi who have been trying to call him but he ignored them. 

All he knows that his boyfriend He Tian is dead and he is never coming back. He continued crying at the jacket and felt his whole world has been shattered into pieces and is never going to be fixed again. 

Later, it was quiet at the house, too quiet. Guan Shan has fallen asleep in his room, with the jacket. He has fallen asleep around 1 or 2:00 P.M. He hasn't slept since yesterday because he has stayed up all night crying about He Tian. 

In Mo Guan Shan's dream~ 

_Guan Shan is at the park, holding hands with He Tian. Both of them are smiling and eating ice creams together. It was a beautiful day at the park, the sun was shining. children were playing at the park and some of the teenagers were playing basketball._

_He Tian saying something to Guan Shan which made him laugh, and smile at him. They continued walking when...suddenly...a man wearing all black, with a hoodie covering his face approach them._

_He Tian asked the man what's wrong, but the man didn't say anything. His hands were in his pocket, his clothes seem old and ragged. Guan Shan starts to look around to see anybody know this strange man._

_But they weren't in the park anymore, they were in an abandoned building, the windows are all broken, and duck-taped, the door seems old and wooden, there were cracks on the side of the building, as it about to collapse on them._

_He Tian didn't seem to notice that they are in an abandoned building, he asks the strange man one question. This time, the strange man slowly lifts his head, there were bags under his eyes, his face seems to be wrinkled and he has some bruises on his left cheek._

_Guan Shan notices that the man looks old and weak like he doesn't have any strength to walk or stand up straight. Then he pulls something out of his pockets. In his hand was a gun!!!! Guan Shan's eyes widened in horror as he saw the gun in the man's hand._

_The man pointed his gun at Guan Shan and start firing. Guan Shan close his eyes and wait for the bullets to hit him. But somehow he didn't feel the bullets hit his body. He opens his eyes and saw..._

_He Tian in front of him!!!!!! His arms spread open, blood appears in his mouth as he coughs more blood, some of the blood is dripping from his back where the bullets shot him._

_Guan Shan stares at him with a shocked and horror expression, his boyfriend has protected him from the bullets. He Tian lifts his head and smiles. "I'm...glad...that...you are...safe...L-Little...Mo." Before collapsing on the floor, with a weak smile._

_The man has suddenly disappeared, leaving Guan Shan alone in the abandoned building with a dying He Tian. "HE TIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Guan Shan shouted as he rushed to his boyfriend's side. He is panicking at the sight of blood puddles, his boyfriend is slowly dying. He reached to his pockets, to find his phone, but it's wasn't there.  
_

_"HE TIAN!!!! PLEASE DON'T DIE!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T DIE HERE!!!!!!!!!!! HE TIAN!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Tears were forming in Guan Shan's eyes as he continued shouted at He Tian to live. He Tian didn't say anything but smile at him before passing away._

_Guan Shan then began to cry at the death of his boyfriend. His tears are now mixed with the blood on the floor._

"Guan Shan!!! Guan Shan wake up!!!! You're having a nightmare!!!!!!!!!" 

Guan Shan opens his eyes and saw She Li, his hands on his shoulder and the door of his room is open.

"She Li? What you're doing here?' Guan Shan asked with confusion expression, he felt something dripping from his face, he lits his hands, touches his eyes, and saw small wet droplets on his fingers. He realized he has been crying. 

When I noticed that you weren't at school today. I decided to come here after school. And when I enter your house, I hear someone crying. I went to your room and saw that you were crying in your sleep. So I try to wake you up since you seem to be suffering about something or someone." She Li said calmly as he wipes the tears from Guan Shan's eyes. 

"I'm guessing you were having a nightmare about He Tian's death. Am I right?" He asked Guan Shan and Guan Shan nodded his head, with sadness in his eyes. She Li looks at him with a calm and soft expression and brings Guan Shan to his body, wrapping him in a hug. 

Guan Shan looks shocked that She Li is hugging him, but ends up hugging him. She Li planted a kiss on his forehead, which Guan Shan didn't flinch or got disgusted. They stay like this until She Li leaves the house and said that he will be back tomorrow. 

That has happened two years ago when Mo Guan Shan and She Li were both fifteen years old. Now they are both seventeen years old and getting married after Guan Shan has forgotten about the nightmare about He Tian's death. But he still has a nightmare about He Tian's death, and he would scream or cry in his sleep and She Li would help him and comfort him about his nightmare. 

Even though, Guan Shan didn't have a nightmare about He Tian's death anymore. He still wonders who killed He Tian and why did He Tian has come to the abandoned building all by himself, without his phone. And the new man said that He Tian has tried to fight back the killer, so it meant that killer was very strong to overpower He Tian in a fist battle. But the case will never be solved because the killer didn't leave any fingerprints or his weapon. 

This means that He Tian's death would be mysterious and probably be an unsolved cold case. Only time would tell who murder He Tian at the abandoned building and why this killer do it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If those of you are new to this chapter, and you haven't read the first and sequel to this book. The sequel tells how He Tian was murder and killed at the abandoned building, but you should read the book, then the sequel. For the other readers that read the first and sequel. I'm guessing you know how He Tian was murder and killed. Please and thank you.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Wang Yong first's obsession with Mo Guan Shan.

_When Wang Yong was only twelve years old, he has fallen in love with a young boy named Mo Guan Shan. He was younger than him and was still a child and Wang Yong immediately developed a romantic but obsession feeling for him._

_He thought Guan Shan was the cutest boy he has ever seen, and he looks so handsome with his red hair, along with his red eyes. He never talks to him because they went to a different school, but that didn't stop him to find out where he lives and that he is living with his mother._

_He later discovered Guan Shan's father is in jail for no reason and Guan Shan's family use to own a restaurant. He also learned that Guan Shan was getting bully by other kids because they think he is a bad kid. After all, his father is somewhat a 'criminal' that what the kids said to him._

_This made Wang Yong angry and mad that they made his precious redhead sad and all alone with no friends. He always began to wonder what would happen if the kids would die one by one in a most painful death, but he shakes those thoughts in his head away since he didn't want to kill those kids, but want to hurt them._

_Then when Wang Yong turns fourteen years old, he began to stalk Guan Shan on his way to school and on the way home. He has been very careful and sneaky to not let Guan Shan know that somebody is following him. He often knows when Guan Shan goes to school and what time he leaves school._

_He began to think that he and Guan Shan are the same people because they are being bullied by other kids and felt like an outcast. And that they might be...soulmates and bounded to be together for all entirely._

_He never told his parents or his two older brothers that he has developed a romantic but obsession feeling for a boy and that he has been stalking him for a long time because he is scared that they will move away and he would never see his precious redhead again so he never told them and kept his feeling to himself._

_He also took pictures of Guan Shan when he was twelve years old and kept track of the date of the pictures and what months and day he took them. The pictures in his room show a young Guan Shan, slowly into a teenager Guan Shan and fifteen years old Guan Shan. He kept those pictures away from his mother, father, and his two older brothers and hid them somewhere in his room where they would never be found._

_He once follows Guan Shan to his workplace and waited until he finishes working and follows him all the way home, with a lustful grin._

_He starts to imagine what it's like to have sex with Guan Shan and he has dreams of it on Monday, Friday, and Sunday. And sometimes he would masturbation with his fingers or sex toys he buys without his family knowing it. And he always put clean underwear after cumming or his dreams._

_Years have gone by, and he has watched his precious redhead turn into a handsome fifteen-year-old teenage boy. He also loves to see Guan Shan get angry or become feisty, thinking it makes him more handsome._

_He also knows about everything about Guan Shan, his favorite lunch, what day he goes to work, what day he would take his bike to ride to school, what time he goes to sleep, and what day his mother would go to work. He also takes pictures of Guan Shan's bike and put them into his collection of Mo Guan Shan's pictures._

_Wang Yong has changed his appearance during the last few years, he has color half of his hair dark black, turn his hair into a mohawk, got his left ear to pierce, wearing a black jacket, black t-shirt with a death skull, ripped jeans, and black shoes._

_He looks a bad boy appearance that girls would fall in love with, he has changed his appearance ever since his bully was sent away, he decided that nobody would pick him anymore when he goes to his school and it works._

_Many boys are too scared to fight or pick on him due to his appearance, and many girls fall for him. But he rejected their confession since he loves the only person that he vowed to have him at any cost._

_He has also become brave and never gets scared if any person who is older than him would fight him, and he will not flinch or get scared by their appearance and would fight back._

_He continues to take many pictures of Guan Shan and once breaks into Guan Shan and his mother's apartment and took pictures of Guan Shan taking a shower without him noticing it._

_Day by day, his obsession has got deeper and crazy that he often smiles creepily whenever he stalks Guan Shan or talking lusting about Guan Shan when he is alone in his room and believes that nobody would come between him and his precious redhead._

_But that all changes, when he finds out that Guan Shan has been taken by another boy named He Tian who is very handsome and good-looking._

_He became very jealous, so jealous that he killed a neighbor's pets dog and burying it at the park where it would found three weeks later. He believes that He Tian doesn't deserve his precious redhead and has thought of many plans to kill He Tian in his notebook._

_But he decided to make He Tian jealous if he flirts with Guan Shan at the place where he works, so he went here and has spoken and touch Guan Shan for the first time in his years since he was twelve years old._

_He keeps trying to ask Guan Shan on a date but was disappointed that Guan Shan rejected him. But he tries again and has gone to the Junior High School, where he flirts Guan Shan and brought him closer to his body, in a creepy and pervert way and was about to kiss him. But got interrupted by He Tian and a pale boy with white hair and yellow eyes._

_He wasn't scared by them or their deathly glare they are giving to him. But he knows he will be back to see Guan Shan again and he did. He has found Guan Shan in the park, alone, waiting for his boyfriend and his friends. He asks the same questions and Guan Shan rejected his answer, again._

_This time, Wang Yong wasn't going to let Guan Shan rejected him again, as soon Guan Shan turn around, he swung Guan Shan's legs, which he ends up falling to the grass and got on top of him, pinning his arms above his head with his hands and grab his face with his other hand and kiss him._

_The kiss was so good and tasty for him, but the kiss was short ended when he got off of Guan Shan's body by He Tian who started punching him, aggressive. He tried to fight back He Tian but he was overpowered by He Tian's strength and left the park, beaten and bruised._

_Then he hears the news that He Tian was dead and that he was murdered at the abandoned building which gives him the chance to ask Guan Shan to be his boyfriend, forever. He went to his apartment, and confessed his feelings, telling him that he has fallen in love with him since he first met him at the place where he works, without telling him that he has been in love with him since he was twelve years old._

_However, Guan Shan didn't accept his feelings and felt like Guan Shan is betraying him like his old family, that he pulls out a needle from his pockets and placed it at Guan Shan's waist, and told him that if he tries to move, he would drug him and that his body won't move in five minutes. The needle has a drug on it and it's unknown where he gets the needle filled with drugs._

_He was about to rape him, but Guan Shan fight back!!!!!!!! But Wang Yong stopped Guan Shan going to the door and ended up fighting She Li who came to save Guan Shan. He would have drugged She Li if Guan Shan throw a vase on his head which made him go unconscious and got taken to the police._

_But his love for Guan Shan has gotten deeper, very deeper that he believes that Guan Shan only needs him and nobody else. So he follows Guan Shan and his classmates on the field trip where he takes more pictures of Guan Shan. And when Guan Shan went back to the cabin from the lake._

_He **raped** him. _

_He was so happy that he gets to taste Guan Shan's body, so happy that he can't stop smiling creepily. But his moments with Guan Shan was over when She Li, Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi, and two teachers came to the cabin to save Guan Shan._

_He fights She Li again, and overpowered him, and starts choking him to death. But he got shot by the policeman on his left cheek and taken away by the polices again. He went to jail for 30 years for raping Guan Shan. Which he never saw his precious redhead ever again._

_Two years later, he has escaped from prison. He changes his hair color, his appearance, and his name where the police will never find him again. He went to his home where his family aren't home and took the collection of Mo Guan Shan's pictures and bring it to his house where he is hiding from the polices._

_He has added new pictures to the collection and vowed to get Mo Guan Shan to be his lover because he knows that they are meant to be together for entirely. And if somebody dares to stop him again._

_This time, he will kill them and anybody who gets in the way of his reunion with his beloved redhead, and will not hesitate to kidnapped Guan Shan and his son._


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Unhealthy Obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is called Unhealthy obsession. So feel free to listen to it on youtube.

**This would be about Wang Yong's love for Mo Guan Shan.**

Wang Yong: 

_They call it creeping, I say loving, It's the only way for me._

Mo Guan Shan is sitting at the park with Wang Yong watching him behind a tree, with a loving expression. 

_Filling out papers, signing waivers but I stay outside his reach._

Wang Yong is worried that he might get a restraining order from Guan Shan if he became too close to him, so he stays far away from him so he won't call the police. 

"I name your mother." A picture of Guan Shan's mother in his notebook. "And your father." The picture of Guan Shan's father getting arrested by the police which he prints out from his computer. "And the first pet that you keep." 

_I know your favorite place to dine at when your cheque come in each week_

Wang Yong spying Guan Shan at the fast-food restaurant, eating his food while he secretly recording with his phone. 

_I know you do your wash on Sundays and you separate your white._

A video of Guan Shan doing laundry on Wang Yong's computer and he smirking lustfully at Guan Shan getting his underwear out of the dryer. 

_And that your bikes need a new trie' cos last week I laid those spikes_

Guan Shan looking mad that his bike trie has a huge hole on it tries and he wonders who let the air out of his tries, and somewhere behind a tree. Wang Yong is giggling and smirking. 

_I got's a million polaroids with all the dates peened in red link._

Wang Yong is looking at the date in his Mo Guan Shan's collection pictures, every dates he wrote in the red link. 

_I sneak a walkie-talky in your room to listen to you sleep..._

Wang Yong has sunken into Guan Shan's room, placed a walkie-talky somewhere in Guan Shan's room, left the house. And every night, he turns the walkie-talky on and falls asleep every time he hears Guan Shan's sleeping. 

**You just don't know it yet but you love me and I love you the same. One day we'll have a pretty wedding and I'll be your everything. We'll be together, yes forever, we will never ever part.**

Wang Yong could see him and Guan Shan getting married at a wedding. Guan Shan looks very cute in his wedding suit and they said their vows. Wang Yong could see him smiling at him before kissing him. 

**Oh, you don't know it yet but baby I've already got your heart.**

_Some call it stalking, I say walking just extremely close behind_

An image Wang Yong stalking Guan Shan as a young child. 

_I'm sure if I sat down and asked you, well you really wouldn't mind..._

Guan Shan is sitting outside his cafe, with Wang Yong a few feet behind, and is too nervous to sit down next to him. 

_You got those eyes that_ drive _me crazy, and I've got eyes to watch your sleep._

_(Shh!!!) Gotta be quiet as a mouse, or else you'll call the police..._

Wang Yong sneaking on Guan Shan on his way home and not making any sounds. 

"And I'll get done for something 'stupid like disturbance of the peace." Wang Yong quote with his fingers and rolling his eyes. 

_And by piece by piece, I am collecting all the things you leave behind._

Guan Shan throw away his half-eaten sandwich in the trash after it fell on the floor and Wang Yong fishes it out of the trash bin and took it home, along with other things Guan Shan leaves behind. 

_And when you don't I rummage through your bins to see what I can find..._

Wang Yong finds Guan Shan's old clothes, old hats, and some other thing Guan Shan has in his room in the trash bins and took it home with him and put them gently in the large box that said "Mo Guan Shan's stuff."

**You just don't know it yet but you love me and I love you the same. One day we'll have a pretty wedding and I'll be your everything. We'll be together, yes forever, we will never be ever part.**

This time Guan Shan is tied to a chair and that he is inside a church and Wang Yong is standing in front of him, wearing his wedding suit. Holding his face and looking at him with a sinister face and lustful smile. While Guan Shan has a scared/anger expression. 

**Oh, you don't know it yet but baby I've already got your heart.**

**You just don't know it yet but you love me and I love you the same. One day we'll have a pretty wedding and I'll be your everything. We'll be together, yes forever, we will never ever part. Oh, you don't know it yet but baby I've already got your heart.**

**And now, Wang Yong is going to find Mo Guan Shan and make him his, his only. And he will force Guan Shan to get married to him. And if Guan Shan refused. He might attack or killed him. Until he agreed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I removed the part of the guy singing that he pack lunch and coffee and that he do a stakeout on the tree to see the person he loves. Since Mo Guan Shan and his mother live in an apartment. So...yeah. And also the next chapter might be surprised for you guys. So wait and see.


	21. Chapter Twenty: He Tian...Alive!??!?!??!

Two weeks later, after the engagement party. 

Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi are walking in the park, together. Holding hands. 

Two years ago after She Li and Mo Guan Shan became a couple, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi also became a couple, much to everybody surprised that Jian Yi and Zheng Xi has started dating but they support them. 

Jian Yi and Zheng Xi start hanging out with Guan Shan and She Li after they saw She Li became kind and gentle towards Guan Shan which leads many students at their school to believe that She Li isn't a bad person or bully at their school anymore. 

At first, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi didn't trust She Li as a boyfriend to Guan Shan, but after spending time with him, they have changed their mind and come to support their friend redhead and She Li relationships. 

They spend a lot of times together, double dates, going to a party at somebody's house and their dances at their school. Guan Shan hasn't smile for a while ever since He Tian was dead and murder at the abandoned buildings, but now She Li is making Guan Shan smile and happy again when they became a couple. 

Now two years has passed by and all of them are seventeen years old. They were fifteen years old before, but now they are older and they are almost adults. When She Li told everybody at the high school that he and Guan Shan are engaged and getting married in two months. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi are happy for them. 

They were also surprised to see She Li and Guan Shan's soon-to-be adopted son, Yuan and Jian Yi found him very cute that he won't stop hugging him and that Zheng Xi has to removed Jian Yi from him. Now Jian Yi is thinking about what presents he should give to Yuan before the wedding. 

"I wonder what kind of parents I should give to She Li and Guan Shan's adopted son? Maybe some pretty balls? Or a stuffed animal? Maybe some toys like fire trunks or a soccer ball? Or maybe some coloring books? Or maybe..." Zheng Xi rolled his eyes and try not to groan as his boyfriend chatting as they are walking in the park. 

Jian Yi has been nonstop talking about what kind of presents he should give to Yuan. He wishes he could tell his boyfriend to shut up, but Jian Yi seems too happy and continues talking about the presents, which somehow, sound torture to Zheng Xi. 

As they were walking, a stranger wearing all black clothes, bumps into Jian Yi, almost like on purpose. 

Jian Yi stops talking, turn his head around and saw the stranger, standing behind him. He can't see his face because it covered by the hoodie. Zheng Xi also turns his head around and saw the stranger too. 

They both stop walking as the stranger's head was looking at the ground, not making any sounds or breathing. Zheng Xi seems suspicions at the stranger and was about to leave but Jian Yi didn't. 

"Hey, are you ok? You seems to be having a hard time. Here, you could use some money and buy some foods if you're hungry." Jian Yi said as he pulls his wallet out of his pockets and is holding some money for him. 

Zheng Xi is surprised that his boyfriend is giving money to a stranger!!!!!!! He grabs his shoulder and was about to pull him away when the stranger softly chuckled. 

"Jian Yi. You've becoming very kind and nice to strangers now, are you?" 

Zheng Xi and Jian Yi flinch at his voice and their heart start beating very fast. 'That voice...it can't be...' Before any of them could react or said something. 

The stranger lifted his head, pull his hood down and give them a small smile. 

Jian Yi and Zheng Xi gasp as they recognized that face, smile, eyes, and hair anywhere. The money on Jian Yi's hand dropped don the ground, the wind blowing some of the money away but Jian Yi didn't pay attention as he stares at the stanger with a shocked expression. 

'No...way...how is...possibly?!?!?' Zheng Xi stare at that face with his stunned expression and felt like time has stopped working. 

"He Tian...You're alive?!?!??!?!??!"


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: He Tian

"He Tian...You're alive!??!?!???!?!??!?!?" 

Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi stare at the stranger-no, He Tian. In front of them. He Tian smiled at them but didn't say anything. 

There was silence between them as they stare at each other. None of them could say a word to each other. 

'How is...He Tian is alive!?!?!?!?!?.... He was murdered at the abandoned building...Two years ago!!!!!!!!' Zheng Xi thought as words couldn't escape from his mouth. He wants to say something but he can't since the words are stuck in his throat. 

"So, you guys thought I was dead two years ago. Right?" He Tian spoke with a calm voice. Zheng Xi and Jian Yi stare at him before nodding, still not saying any words. 

He Tian noticed that Jian Yi and Zheng Xi have changed over the past two years and their hair is different too. Zheng Xi's hair has gotten shorter but is still long. And Jian Yi's hair is longer, and he is wearing it as a ponytail. 

Jian Yi and Zheng Xi noticed that He Tian looks the same, but different. The tip of his is long side, and straight. He seems to be muscular like he has been working out for the past two years. 

He Tian sighed before starting walking and turn his head, to see Zheng Xi and Jian Yi standing there with a confused expression. "I will tell you guys everything at my new house. It's not safe to tell you guys here at the park." His voice was serious and starts walking again. 

Jian Yi and Zheng Xi look at each other, nodding their heads, and went after He Tian to his house. But unknown to them, someone was watching and listening to them the whole time and gritted his teeth as he saw He Tian.

"That son of bitch. I thought I killed him by stabbing him multiple times at the abandoned building. And on the news, the police told everybody he was murdered. But how could he still be alive despite getting stab?" 

The mysterious person whispered angrily and saw that Jian Yi and Zheng Xi walking behind him. He clenched his fists and hit the tree, angrily. "He better not tell them who killed him two years ago or my plan to be with Mo Guan Shan is ruined. Forever." 

He spent two years being with Guan Shan and now that his plan is almost complete, He Tian who was thought to be dead for two years showed up and now Jian Yi and Zheng Xi know he isn't dead. And sooner or later, they are going to tell Guan Shan. 

There was anger in his eyes, as he clenched his fists tighter. No!!! He can't let that happened. He left his hiding place and starts following He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi. "I need to listen to what He Tian is going to say to them. And if he did tell Jian Yi and Zheng Xi who killed him. Then..." 

The mysterious person chuckled as he tries to hold back his evil laugh. "I will have to erase them from the world too. Just like I did with He Tian. Two years ago." 

The mysterious person whisper and snicker at every step he took as he follows He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi. In his pockets, there is a knife.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: He Tian's story

After their encounter at the park, He Tian is now leading Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi to his new home. The home was a bit big but it seems to be nice enough to live in it. 

He Tian pull his keys out of his pockets, unlock the door and the three of them went inside. The living room seems to be neatly clean, and the kitchen seems to be also clean and there were two dishes in the sink. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi grab a chair to sit on while He Tian makes some drink for them. 

There were millions of questions swirling in Jian Yi and Zheng Xi's head as they were trying to think which questions they want to ask He Tian but couldn't pick the right one. Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of glass set on the table. 

Jian Yi and Zheng Xi noticed three glass of water on the table, Jian Yi grabs his glass of water, but not Zheng Xi since he isn't thirsty and wants to know the truth about He Tian's murder and why he pretends to be dead for two years. 

"So you guys want to know the truth of my murder and why I pretend to be dead for two years?" 

Jian Yi and Zheng Xi look at him with their eyes wide open and they slowly nodded their heads. He Tian smile before taking a sip of his water. 

"Well, two years ago. When I was stabbed multiple times by the killer. I was thought to be dead. But somehow I was still alive. I was shocked to be alive, and then I realized I have to go find someone to help me. Despite it was still the middle of the night, my wounds were bleeding and I manage to walk a little bit and left the abandoned buildings before collapsing on some random field." He Tian said he took another sip of his water. 

_An image shows a bloody but wounded He Tian slowly walking on the field, blood was dripping on the field leaving some trail marks. The moon was still big and the stars were still up. Who knows what time is it. He realized that he's far away from the abandoned building and he wishes to call out for help but he can't since he is afraid he might lose more blood before collapsing on the field."_

"Then I woke up in a large bedroom, sleeping on a bed. My body was covered with bandages. I was shocked by how did somebody find me in the middle of the night in the field. When I saw curtains in the room and saw some sunlight behind it. I realized it mornings and a young man appears in the room, carrying a tray of cereal for me to eat. He told me that he was walking with his dog in the middle of the night and that his dog found me in the field. He took me to his house and save me."

_An image showing He Tian's body covered in bandages, waking up in a large bedroom, in a small bed. Looking shocked and surprised, but somewhat happy that somebody found him. Then a young man appears in the bed, looking surprised and relieved that He Tian woke up._

"When I was realized that I was too weak to move since I lost of blood when I was stabbed multiple times. I stay at the young man's house along with his dog. He took care of me and brings food to my room, bring books, or other things to keep me from getting bored. His dog keeps me company when he goes out to work, the dog was very friendly and sweet too. We also talk sometimes. I was happy that someone saves me. But I still of you guys, my brother, and Little Mo. Wondering when I will see you guys again." 

_An image shows the young man taking good care of He Tian, talking to him, letting him petting his dog, and eating yummy food that the kind man brings him. And also changing his bandages each time and check on the wounds on his body. But whenever he goes to sleep, he will have a dream of seeing Jian Yi, Zheng Xi, He Cheng, and Little Mo and he wishes to see them again. But he knows he will once he's all better and healthy._

"Two weeks later, I was all better. My wounds don't hurt anymore, but they became scars on my body, the places where I was stabbed. I was about to leave the house when I saw the newspapers on the table. I went over there, pick it up, and saw the pictures of me in the newspaper and it said I was dead and murdered." 

_An image shows a shocked and horror He Tian looking and reading the newspaper that said he is dead and murdered. He was so shocked that he didn't notice that he drops the newspaper on the floor._

"I was horrified and shocked that everybody believes that I was dead and murdered at the abandoned buildings. Then I realized that Little Mo is now heartbroken and sad that I was dead. But I know that he will stay single since he loves me very much. Then the young man told me that I was far away from my hometown and I need some money to go back home. So I stay with the young man and help him work. Which took two years to get some money because he was a farmer. And it's wasn't easy. 

_An image shows He Tian dress as a farmer and working with the young man. And he was tired and sweating at the all-time, but it was worth it. He noticed that he didn't get enough money but he still needs to keep working until he has enough money to go back home._

"Then when I finally have enough money to go back home, I thanked the young man and the young man said he will miss me because I was like a son to him which me surprised but happy at the same time. Since everybody believed I was dead, I was wearing everything black so nobody would recognize me." 

_An image shows He Tian counting his money, then packing some stuff to go back home and saying goodbye to the young man and the dog, and left the house. Then he appears in his hometown, wearing his black clothes and cover his face with a hoodie._

"But when I went to high school since I hear a loud noise. I was shocked to see Little Mo and...She Li is engaged and getting married in two months. I can't believe that Little Mo didn't stay single for me and starting dating She Li for no reason." 

_An image shows He Tian standing outside the high school entrance, with a shocked and horrified expression as he saw Little Mo is engaged and getting married to She Li in two months. And that he is happy getting married. But he also feels anger and jealousy that She Li stole his Little Mo away from him._

"And that my story, you guys. That how I was believed to be dead and murder but I was alive the whole time. Sorry to make you guys sad that I was dead for two years." He Tian has finished his story and noticed that Jian Yi and Zheng Xi haven't said a word since he starts talking about his story. 

"So...the whole time, you were alive. Somewhere far away from your home and that someone took care of you. Can't believe you would be still alive after getting stabbed multiple times." Jian Yi's voice was quiet, almost like a whisper. 

"Yeah, but still He Tian!!!!! Since you were getting stab, do you know who the person that stabs you two years ago?" Zheng Xi asked which surprised Jian Yi but he realized he wants to know the person who stabs their friend two years ago. 

He Tian looks at them with a stunned expression before sighing. "The person who stabs me two years ago is..." 

As soon he said those words, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi stare at him with a shocked expression. 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Keeping it's a secret.

"What??????? What do you mean it a secret!?!!?!??" Zhan Zheng Xi shouted in confusion and anger. 

He asks He Tian their friend was thought to be murdered and dead at the abandoned building two years ago, is alive and telling his life how he was alive the whole time to him and Jian Yi, but now he said the person who stabbed him two years ago is a secret. 

He Tian looks at Zheng Xi with a blank expression, and there was silence in the kitchen for three hours before He Tian starts talking again. "I want to keep it a secret because I am planning to tell at Mo Guan Shan and She Li's wedding." 

Zheng Xi and Jian Yi look at He Tian with an "Are you're crazy???" expression and He Tian didn't like it. 

"Look, I know that it would be crazy once I told everybody at the wedding. But I want my Little Mo back, even though he has somehow fallen in love with She Li. I know that She Li manipulated him. Besides, Don't Close Mountain need to know that I am alive and who stabbed me two years ago." 

Jian Yi and Zheng Xi look at him with confusion about what he means Redhead needs to know that he is alive. 

It turns out when everybody from high school went to She Li and Mo Guan Shan's engagement party, He Tian went there, and luckily nobody knows it's him, everybody but Guan Shan. 

Guan Shan has somehow recognized him at the engagement party and looking very confused. He wasn't sure if he was imagining things as seeing He Tian. He Tian wants to tell his Little Mo that he is still alive but didn't have the courage to tell him at the engagement party. So he left the party but not before seeing Guan Shan holding a toddler boy in his arms, along with She Li by his side. 

However, he knows that he can't let Guan Shan be with She Li forever once they get married. So he is planning to tell him and everybody at the wedding who stabbed him two years ago. 

"So, please you guys. Promise me to never tell Guan Shan or my brother that I am still alive. Promise me." He Tian looks at them with a pleasing expression. 

Jian Yi and Zheng Xi looks at He Tian, then looking at each other and nodded their heads. Both of them have a demanding expression. 

"We promise, He Tian. We won't tell anybody, not even Redhead. He will know that you're alive once you appear at his and She Li's wedding." 

He Tian smile at them and they smile back. An hour later, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi stood up and left the house, since they are going somewhere. He Tian said goodbye to them and they wave at him before leaving his house. 

He Tian watches them leave his window, before going upstairs and into his room. He opens his drawers, pulls out a small box, lifts the lids, and inside the box were pictures of him, Guan Shan, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi. 

He stares at the pictures of him and Guan Shan. He traces his fingers on Guan Shan and remembers that Don't Close Mountain was handsome back at school, and now he has become more handsome. 

"Don't worry, Little Mo. I will have you back and we will be together again. Along with your adopted son. Even though he is only a toddler. He will know what happened two years ago. And soon, you will found out the truth. I promise."

He Tian whispers and could see the killer's eyes. He recognized those eyes anywhere. And he knows that the killer will be at Mo Guan Shan and She Li's wedding. He will get arrested. And this time, He Tian is going to fight him back.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: The mysterious phone call

It's nighttime and everybody is outside, drinking, hanging out with friends, or eat dinner at the restaurant. 

He Tian is in his room, watching some TV. In his left hand, he is still holding a picture of him, Mo Guan Shan, Jian Yi, and Zhan Zheng Xi. 

Earlier this mornings, he has met Jian Yi and Zheng Xi and revealed to them that he has survived being stabbed since everybody, including his brother, thought he was murdered and dead for two years. 

But he survived and was found by a kind young man who takes care of him and let him stay in his house so his wounds would be healed up. And he learned that he is far away from his home town. He stayed with the young man and work with him until he has enough money to go back home. 

Two years later, he was able to get enough money, left the house not before saying goodbye to the kind man who acts like a father to him and promised that he would come to visit him someday. 

But when he returned, he saw his Little Mo is getting married to She Li and is already engaged. He went to the engagement party and he wants to tell Guan Shan that he was still alive, but didn't have the gut or courage to tell him, so he left the party and vow that he will tell Guan Shan that he is alive at the wedding. 

"If only I knew what She Li's plan from the start when he comes back to school, then Don't Close Mountain wouldn't get married to him. If only.' He Tian clenched his fists as he remembers seeing Guan Shan happy that he is getting married to She Li, but he starts to remember the person's eye who stabbed him at the abandoned building. 

'Those eyes, the only person I know who would have the eyes was the same person who won't leave Guan Shan alone.' 

He Tian was so deep in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear his phone ringing. He turns his head and saw that someone is calling him. He picks up his phone and says it 'Block Number.' Confused, he presses the call button. 

"Hello? Who is it?" He asked but there was no answer, just silence. He Tian frown, thinking someone must have called the wrong number. He was going to hang up. 

"Hello, He Tian. Good to see you back from two years ago." 

He Tian froze and could hear his heart pounding. "Who is this? H-how did you know I am He Tian?" 

"Well, let just I might have heard you telling your friends that you survived from being murder two years ago. Pretty funny that you thought nobody would be at the park, but you should have checked if anybody was hiding behind the tree to hear your conversations more." The mysterious person chuckled and He Tian clenches his fists. 

"What do you want, bastard?" There was anger in He Tian's tone, along with a hint of threat. 

"The first time I met Mo Guan Shan, he was cute and handsome. He was totally my type. I can't wait to have him soon. Very soon." The mysterious person said evilly and snickered a little bit. 

"Don't you dare touch him!!!!!! Don't even think about it!!!!!!! And don't go anywhere near him!!!!!!!!!" He Tian shouted at the phone with anger and a dark expression. He clenches his fists tighter. 

"Hahaha!!!!! And how are you going to stop me???? Are you planning to tell Guan Shan and She Li that you're alive during their wedding day? It's might ruin your plans." There was mock and sarcastic in the mysterious person's voice. 

He Tian gritted his teeth as he knows that the mysterious bastard is right, he wants to tell Little Mo that he is alive on the wedding day, but if he tries to save Guan Shan, it going jeopardies his plan. 

"Well, I guess I will see you later, He Tian. I am going to meet Guan Shan at his house tomorrow morning. See you soon, if you are going to save him!!!!!! Ha!!!!!!!! Ha!!!!!!! Ha!!!!!!!!! Ha!!!!!!!!!!!" The mysterious person laughs like a manic and the phone went silent. 

"Damn it!!!!!!!!!" He Tian cursed and he throws his phone on his bed. He needs to stop that son of the bastard from getting near or touch Guan Shan. But he needs to stick with his plan. 

"I guess I have no choice but to let She Li save Guan Shan. Sorry Don't Close Mountain, forgive me. But this time, I am not going to save you, but She Li. Please forgive me. But I know you will be happy and surprised to see me again." 

He Tian whispers and prays that Guan Shan would be safe from the mysterious person on the phone.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five: Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song would be called Hide and Seek (male version) Jordan Sweeto on youtube. Feeling free to listen to it.

It was morning, as Mo Guan Shan in the living room, reading his books. His boyfriend She Li has gone to work, while their adopted son Yuan is at preschool and it's 9:40 A.M. and it's Thursday. 

Guan Shan is alone which he likes since he wants quiet after having memories of the lake his class took for the field trip and he was raped by Wang Yong. An older teenage boy who holds somewhat crazy and obsession romance for him, but luckily he was taken by the police and was never seen again. 

Now Guan Shan is slowly recovering from the traumatic memory, he put his book as he walks to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Unaware that something or someone is coming to get him. 

As he took a sip from his glass of water, he felt his skin crawl and his whole body shiver. It felt like someone is watching him. 

He slowly turns his head and saw a figure, standing outside his house. The figure is holding a bag in his left hand and had his head down, but when he lifts it. Guan Shan felt his worst nightmare has come true and dropped the glass of water. 

Smash!!!!!!!!!!!

There was glass everywhere on the ground, water, and next to Guan Shan's socks. He felt frozen and is unable to move as he recognized these eyes and face anywhere. 

It was Wang Yong. The person who got arrested, two years ago. But how did he escape from prison? He noticed that he has changed his hair a little different but has a scar on his left cheek, almost to the tip of his mouth. And he is smiling eerily. 

"Ding dong, I know you can hear me." He starts singing in a very creepy and eerily way as he stands outside, his eyes are manic and it almost seems that they have no life in them. 

"Open the door, I only want to play a little..." Guan Shan could hear his heart beating and nervously shake his head. He doesn't want to open the door for the crazy obsessive Wang Yong. 

"Ding dong, You can't keep me waiting, It's already too late..." He starts moving to the house, still smiling eerily and Guan Shans start to panic. He wanted to call the police, but he is too scared to move or talk. 

"For you to try and run away!! I see you through the window. Our eyes are locked together." Wang Yong's eyes and Guan Shan's eyes are contacted and none of them could look away, except Guan Shan's eyes are filled with terror, horror, and fear. And Wang Yong's eyes are filled with love and lust with the hint of evil. 

"I can sense your horror...Through I'd like to see it closer!!" He is now in front of the window, and Guan Shan ends up running away. Wang Yong loves it when his beloved redhead is scared, making him think he is cuter when he is scared. 

"Ding Dong. Here I come to find you, Hurry up and run!! Let's play a little game and have fun." 

Smash!!!!!!!

He broke the window with the crowbar he has in his bag, before carefully crawling in the broken window and putting the crowbar away. And starts walking into the house, search for Guan Shan. 

"Ding dong, Where is it you've gone to? Do you think you've won? Our game of hide and seek has just begun!!" Wang Yong starts to sing a little bit louder and echo in the house, making it scarier like a ghost or some evil spirit is after Guan Shan. 

Guan Shan starts to run faster as he is looking for a place to hide from Wang Yong. He is breathing deeply in fear. He can't believe that Wang Yong is back and he is after him again. 'This can't be happing!!! This gotten to be a bad dream!!!' However, it not a bad dream and it's reality. 

"I hear your footsteps, Thumping loudly through the hallway. I can hear your sharp breaths. You're not very good at hiding. Just wait, you can't hide from me." Wang Yong is listening to his beloved's footsteps in the hallway. He starts to walk up the stairs, still smiling eerily.

**I'm coming...**

"Just wait, you can't hide from me." 

**I'm coming...**

"Just wait, you can't hide from me." 

**I'm coming...**

"Just wait, you can't hide from me." 

**I'm coming...**

"Just wait, you can't hide from me." 

Guan Shan has finally found a hiding place and runs into his and She Li's room. He opens the door quickly and hide in the closet, hoping that Wang Yong won't find him here. But he was wrong. 

"Knock, knock, I am at your door now." He knocks on the door of Mo Guan Shan and She Li's room and Guan Shan cover his mouth so he won't hear him gasp in horror. 

"I'm coming in, No need for me to ask permission." He opens the door and enters the room. 

"Knock, knock, I'm inside your room now, Where is it you've hid? Our game of hide and seek's about to end. I'm coming closer." Wang Yong looks around the room, amazed by the room, but disgust at the same time. Since his beloved redhead is living with She Li now. But that is all going to change now. 

"Looking underneath your bed, but..." He bent down and lift the covers of the bed, seeing nobody underneath the bed, making him frown but shake his frown away. 

"You're not there, I wonder..." He taps his chin with his finger before looking at the closet and smiles passionately and crazily. Guan Shan closes his eyes and tries not to breathe so Wang Yong won't hear him. 

"Could you be inside the closet?" Guan Shan opens his eyes as he saw Wang Yong outside of the closet and he opens the closet door. His eyes are filled with passion, obsessive, and lustful. He is also drooling a little bit. 

"Ding dong, I have found you. Ding dong, You're were hiding here." He softly sings as he stares at his beloved redhead who is now looking in complete horror and not making any sounds. 

**Now, you're** **it...**

Guan Shan was about to scream when he felt a piece of cloth in his mouth. It has chloroform in it. Guan Shan tries not to breathe in but his vision has become blurry. 

"Ding dong, Finally found you, dear." Wang Yong smile at his beloved redhead starts to go unconscious. He presses the cloth further in his mouth, but not too hard. 

**Now, you're it...**

"Ding dong looks like I have won." 

**Now, you're it...**

"Ding dong, Pay the consequence." 

Those were the last words that Mo Guan Shan has to hear and everything went black to him. 


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six: Awake and captured.

Mo Guan Shan felt he has fallen asleep into a deep coma. He tried to wake up a couple of times, but his eyes refused to open. So he decided to sleep a little bit until he is fully awake. He continues sleeping for four hours until he decided to open his eyes. 

He slowly opens his eyes and noticed that he is in an unfamiliar living room, but a mess. There were bottles everywhere, some cigarettes on the table, pizza boxes next to multiple garbage bags, and some old clothes and shoes on the ground. 

He stirs to move a little bit and notice the blanket on top of him, the blanket looks very new unlike the other stuff in the living room that is broken, old and worn. And the couch looks new too, but it still has the price tag on it. 

Guan Shan lifts his head, and look at the kitchen, and saw more mess, there were unwashed dishes on the sink, foods on the table, eight drinks of beer next to the sink, and twenty-eight garbage bags next to the kitchen table. 

"W-where am I?" Guan Shan asks in the empty living room. All he remembers that he was alone in his house, while his husband She Li is at work and his adopted son Yuan was at the daycare. And the next thing he knew, he was running away from...

"Hello, my beloved redhead. I see that you've woken up by your beauty sleep." 

Guan Shan froze, starts to tremble a little bit, and slowly turns his head to see...

Wang Yong. Standing in front of him. And he is smiling lustfully. 

"Wang Yong....!?!??!? I thought you...were in prison??? H-how...did you escape...?!?!?" Guan Shan looks at Wang Yong with fear and terror in his eyes. And began to tremble a bit more. 

Wang Yong smiles at him before speaking. "Well, it kinda a long story but let just say that I manage to kill a guard at the prison, steal his uniform and disguise myself as the police guard at the prison. So yeah. It was pretty fun for me killing that guard at the prison." 

Guan Shan didn't say anything but looks at him with horror. He couldn't believe that Wang Yong killed someone at the prison and was able to escape, without the other guards knowing that Wang Yong was in disguise of the guard. 

"After I escape from prison, I couldn't stop thinking about you, my beloved redhead. You're the only person that I ever love. I had a fake relationship with girls to keep my friend and family, from finding out that I'm gay, even though I broke some of the girl's hearts when I told them that I don't return their feelings. And I am somewhat popular at my high school due to my style. But my deep love for you would never fade away. 

He lifts his hand up and softly caresses Guan Shan's cheeks, but to his dismay. His beloved redhead ends up flinching in fear. But continues to caress his cheek. 

"I spend two years in prison, thinking about you. After I finally escape from prison, I was deeply hurt and shocked that you are getting married to She Li in two months. But I knew that you always belong to me. So, what better way to kidnap you, and to show my deep love for you." 

He stops caressing Guan Shan's cheeks and went into the kitchen, carefully not to trip over the garbage bags, open a cabinet, searching any foods, and carefully check if the foods do not expire. 

Guan Shan just sat on the couch, looking very shocked and horrified that Wang Yong would never forgive him or his love for him. But he knew that he need to get out of this house and find somebody to call the police. 

He slowly got off the couch, quietly, and carefully not to trip any pieces of stuff on the floor. As he was able to not trip or fall, he was able to go to the hallway and saw a black door at the end of the hallway. Thinking it was the front door to the entrance of the house, he quickly rushed over to the door and open it. 

But to his surprise and horror, it wasn't the entrance of the house, but it was...

"Oh, I see that you found my secret room/bedroom. I wasn't planning to show you yet." Wang Yong appears behind Guan Shan, and wraps his arms around his shoulder, gently lading his head on his left shoulder. Guan Shan didn't move or flinch, just continues staring in complete horror. 

"But, I guess it better for you to know now since you know how much I love you, Mo Guan Shan." Wang Yong said in a lusty and passionate voice. 

In the secret room/bedroom. There were millions of pictures of Mo Guan Shan!!! Millions of them. All of the pictures are taped or paste to the walls, even above the huge bed. There were pictures of Guan Shan everywhere, pictures of him when he was a kid, pictures of him in his teenage years, pictures of him at school, where he works, and pictures of him, with his adopted son. 

There was a display case of Guan Shan's stuff. His old backpack, shoes, clothes, kid's clothes, books, toys, worn-out pillows, blankets, umbrella, stuffed animals, toothbrush, his old boxers, and some of his school stuff, like a pencil, notebooks, eraser pens, some homework and old towels. 

Guan Shan couldn't believe that Wang Yong has been stalking him since he was a little boy, and he recognized the stuff he used to have. He can't believe that Wang Yong would fish them out of the garbage and take it home with him. To keep it. 

"All of these pictures of you, are very precious to me. But my most favorite picture of all time is that you have a complete family before." Wang Yong whispers huskily in Guan Shan's ear and he pointed his fingers at the picture frame. On the desk. 

The picture frame is in plastics, unlike the other pictures. In the plastic, there was a family with a four-year-old son. All of them smiling. The family is Mo Guan Shan's father and mother, and young Mo Guan Shan who seems to be four or five years old. And he is smiling with them. 

"Back then, you used to smile with your mother and father, before your father got sent to jail for unknown reasons. It is my favorite picture of all times." He brought Guan Shan closer to his bed and nuzzle into his hair. 

"But it's will be okay. Because I know everything about you, Mo Guan Shan. I have been in love with you since you were only six or seven years old." Guan Shan didn't say anything nor he tries to move away from Wang Yong. 

"We will be together forever. **Until death do us part."**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven: The rescue

"We will be together forever. **Until death do us part."**

Wang Yong nuzzled his head into Mo Guan Shan's hair as he spoke those words. Guan Shan continues to stare at every picture that Wang Yong has taken for the past few years. 

He must've waited for years to talk to him and he got his chance to talk to him at the place where he works. No wonder why Wang Yong keeps asking him to go on date with him. Wang Yong is a completely crazy psycho obsessed person who is crazy in love with him. 

He needs to get out of here, find help and call the police so Wang Yong could go back to prison, where he truly belongs. 

As Wang Yong is busy nuzzling his hair and smelling at the same time, which disgusts Guan Shan and sends creeps to his body. But he shakes it off and jabs his right elbows in Wang Yong's gut, hard. 

Wang Yong let out a grunt, let go of Guan Shan's shoulders, and fell on his knees. Holding his stomach as he tries to breathe. This was Guan Shan's chance to escape!!!!! He quickly ran out of the hallway and into the living room. Wondering where is the way out. 

He quickly looks around and noticed a door with pizza boxes and garbage bags in front of it. 'That is the way out!!' He ran through the door, not caring he knocks over the bottles or the garbage bags. Just when he could touch the knob of the door, he was forcefully dragged back to the secret/bedroom. And on to the bed. By Wang Yong. 

His arms were pinned above his head, with Wang Yong above him. His expression is dark and angry, his eyes somehow turn cold, similar to how She Li does to him when he pieces his ears four years ago before they became a couple. 

"You thought you could escape from me this time? But that not going to happen. Because you're going to stay here with me, forever. And nobody would come to help you." His voice has a threat and darkness in it. 

Guan Shan looked at him with fear in his eyes, sweat starts to form in his body and he starts to tremble. Wang Yong looks at him with a wide manic smile. He loves it when his beloved redhead is scared or frightened. 

"Now, let's have fun." Wang Yong said with his voice filled with lust. He leans down and licks Guan Shan's left ear. Guan Shan lets out a small whimper and closes his eyes, tightly. 

Wang Yong continues licking Guan Shan's ear, then his neck, and uses his other hand to play with his right nipples, hopefully, to hear his beloved redhead's moans. But Guan Shan keeps his mouth shut, trying not to let any moans escape from him. 

Guan Shan could feel tears in his eyes as Wang Yong continues licking his neck. Before Wang Yong's hand could slip into Guan Shan's pants. The door was suddenly busted open!!!

Wang Yong stops what he is doing and turns his head to see who dares to interrupt his 'fun time' with his beloved redhead. 

Guan Shan open his eyes and saw the person who saves him before. It was She Li!!!!!! With Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi behind him. She Li looks like he is going to murder Wang Yong. 

Wang Yong looks at She Li with hatred and anger in his eyes, so did She Li. Wang Yong gently unpin Guan Shan's arms and got off of him. But is standing beside the bed. Guan Shan wants to move, but his body is frozen in fear. 

"So, it has been a long time, Wang Yong. I don't know how you escape from prison. But let me tell you one time. Stay. Away. From. My. Boyfriend." She Li's tone was dark and has a threat to it. His expression is dark. 

Wang Yong clenches his fists and felt like murdering She Li, including Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. He wants to kill them so he would be the only person in Mo Guan Shan's life. He was happy that He Tian was removed from the world two years ago, but since He Tian is alive again and has come back. He is going to kill him once he has his chance with his beloved redhead. 

"Heh, you think I will stay away from the only boy I loved since I was a kid? I may be older than him, but my love for him would never fade away. And let has some fun time!!!!" He charges at She Li, ready to kill him, with the knife in his hand. Before he could do it. 

WHACK!!!!!!!

Wang Yong was hit in the head by a metal baseball bat!!!!!! The impact from the baseball bat was so sudden that he didn't have time to see She Li's fist hit him!!!!!! In the face!!!!!! And the stomach!!!!!! By his leg!!!!!! Which sends him flying!!!!!!!!

SMASH!!!!!!!! 

Wang Yong hits the box case with Mo Guan Shan's stuff in it, which has a big crack. His arm hit the desk and he accidentally knocks the pictures frame off the desk. The picture has a young Guan Shan with his father and mother. It landed on the floor, along with Wang Yong. He is face down on the floor, with his head bleeding. The blood slowly reaches the picture frame. 

She Li was holding a metal baseball bat behind his back the whole time since he is prepared to attack Wang Yong. Now his metal baseball has bloodstain. 

Jian Yi, Zheng Xi, and Guan Shan looks shocked and horrified that She Li hit Wang Yong unconscious. None of them could speak or said a word to him. "Call the police. Now." His voice was dark. 

Startled, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi nodded their heads, and quickly ran out to the room, to call the polices. She Li dropped his bat on the ground, walks to the bed, and quickly holds Guan Shan in his arms. 

"It will be alright, Guan Shan. This time, he won't hurt you ever again." Guan Shan didn't say anything but stare at the bloody unconscious Wang Yong as silence filled the room. 


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Comfort and Love

18+ Beware...

"Mo Guan Shan, I brought you some soups in case, you're hungry." She Li asked as he appears in his and Guan Shan's room, with a tray of soup. Guan Shan didn't say anything and is looking on the ground, his eyes seem a little dull. 

It has been one month since Guan Shan was kidnapped by Wang Yong and got raped by him, again. But not a lot and Guan Shan couldn't shake the feeling that Wang Yong has been stalking him since he was a little boy. However, Guan Shan could see Wang Yong unconscious and bleeding in his mind.

She Li has to hit Wang Yong with his metal bat and then punches him in the face with his fist. And kick him in the stomach with his leg which sends Wang Yong flying across the secret room/bedroom that Guan Shan was held captive. 

Guan Shan hasn't seen She Li or fight someone's aggression before since the death of He Tian and when he was fighting He Tian at the school before. But thank god, Yuan wasn't there to see it since he is unaware that his adopted father (She Li) uses to fight and threatened people before in school. 

"I'm guessing you're still shocked, about what happened last month?" She Li said as he put the tray of soup on the desk and sit on the bed. 

"Yeah, " Guan Shan replied. "Can't believe that you didn't get arrested after you knock Wang Yong unconscious with your bat and he was bleeding." 

Guan Shan looks at him, with no expression. But there was shocked and fear in his eyes. She Li didn't answer but lean toward him and wrap him in his arms, resting his chin on his head. Guan Shan could hear She Li's heart beating. 

"Don't think about it, Guan Shan. Wang Yong, this time is finally gone. He will be forever in prison and the guards won't let him escape again. The polices took down the pictures of you from his room since it's part of the evidence. All but one." She Li said and Guan Shan knows what he means. 

It turns out after the police took all the pictures of Mo Guan Shan, but they didn't take one. The picture frame of Mo Guan Shan and his family. They allow Guan Shan took its home with him since Guan Shan wants to show his adopted son Yuan that he has a grandpa but he won't tell him that he is in prison. 

"She Li-" Before Guan Shan could speak, his lips were met by She Li's lip. Startled by the kiss, Guan Shan tries to move his head away but soon gives in to the kiss. The kiss was very passionate, She Li ran his hand on Guan Shan's hair and brought his face closer, deepened the kiss. 

An hour later, the two broke their kiss, Guan Shan is blushing and his eyes weren't dull anymore. "Mo Guan Shan, I love you. And we must forget about what happened last month." She Li's voice was soft as he caressed his boyfriend's cheeks. 

Guan Shan could feel his cheeks turn red and shiver as he feels She Li's finger inside his shirt. His fingers are cold, but Guan Shan didn't mind. He brought his face closer to She Li and said: "She Li, I love you too." 

She Li smiled and the two of them kiss. All they know that the next month in June and that they are getting married and they would be husband along with their adopted son, Yuan. Guan Shan gasped as he feels She Li's hand groping his nipples. 

She Li pulled away from the kiss and starts sucking on Guan Shan's neck, leaving some hickeys. Hopefully, Yuan won't notice it and asked him what happened to his neck. An hour later, both of them have removed their clothes except Guan Shan who still has his boxers on. 

Guan Shan moaned as She Li's tongue ran across his nipples and using his hand to play with his cock. "Argh~" Guan Shan has come into She Li's hand, She Li's removed his hand and starts hungrily licking his fingers. 

After She Li finish licking his finger, he removed Guan Shan's underwear and starts thrusting into Guan Shan. Guan Shan starts to moan a little bit louder, She Li brought Guan Shan's hip closer and pick up the pace. 

"Ah!!!!~ Ah~~Ah~!!!!!!!" This is the second time Guan Shan and She Li has sex, their first one was after the engagement party. Guan Shan was nervous before, but today he felt safe with She Li that he didn't think about Wang Yong anymore. 

"S-She Li...I'm close." Guan Shan whimpered and he grabs the sheets tightly in his hands. She Li groaned as he bit his lip, nodding his head in agreement. 

"Hah...hah...shit!! I'm-" Guan Shan screamed as his entire body shook, spilling his seed over his stomach and on the bed. 

She Li thrust into him as hard as he could. "Mo Guan Shan!!!" He gasped, arching his back as he came. He collapsed onto Guan Shan as he gasped to catch his breath. Guan Shan reached up to wrap his arm around his boyfriend, kissing him. 

She Li held the redhead close and didn't mind the seed on their bed, as it was part of their love. He pulled Guan Shan over the side, pulling the sheets over him. Guan Shan snuggled up next to him, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest. 

She Li put his chin on top of Guan Shan's head, sighing contently as he rubbed the redhead's back. 

"Love you, forever. Mo Guan Shan." She Li murmured, kissing his forehead. 

"Mmmm." Was all the tied redhead could say before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this smut is kinda short but I hoped you liked it. :) :)


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine: He Tian's wedding dream

It's nighttime and everybody is going to sleep, well not everybody since some of the people is staying up, party, going to the club and bars to drink and have fun. 

He Tian is at home, finished brushing his teeth and putting his toothbrush away. He already in his pajamas and is getting ready to bed. He is still surprised and furious that Wang Yong has kidnapped his Little Mo, but was saved by She Li, Jian Yi, and Zhan Zheng Xi. 

He is glad that his Little Mo is saved from that son of bitch Wang Yong. He remembers him two years ago, when he flirts with his Little Mo, right in front of him. But never he would have thought that Wang Yong has been in love with Mo Guan Shan since he was a kid. 

He Tian got under the cover, turn off the light, and has fallen asleep. Ever since he got back home after he was thought to be dead for two years. He keeps having the same dream and he doesn't mind it. 

He Tian's dream~

_It was a beautiful sunny day, with pink flowers on the tree, a white chair with a pink ribbon around them, a beautiful white carpet with pink petals on it, and a huge wedding cake with two grooms on it._

_Many peoples are sitting on the chair, so Zhan Zheng Xi's mother and younger sister, along with Jian Yi's mother. All of them looked happy. Everybody is talking with excitement in their voices, saying that the wedding is going to be so beautiful._

_He Tian is standing, wearing a black suit and white tie, beside him are Zheng Xi and Jian Yi and they also wearing a suit. He Tian could feel his stomach is filled with butterflies. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi are talking to him, but he pays no attention to him. His older brother and Brother Qiu are here too._

_Then he appears..._

_Everybody starts standing up, turns around to see a groom at the end of the carpet. There stood Mo Guan Shan, wearing a white suit, red bow tie, and is holding white flowers. Beside him, was his mother. She is wearing a pretty dress making her look very pretty._

_Together, the two of them start to walk down the aisle. He Tian never would have thought his dream would finally come true. Getting married to Mo Guan Shan and be a happy family._

_His heart starts beating faster as Guan Shan stop, his mom let go of his arm and sat down with He Cheng. Guan Shan stands in front of He Tian and he is smiling at him. He Tian also smiles back._

_The then priest appears and starts talking about the wedding. He Tian couldn't stop staring at Guan Shan in his white suit, making him look very cute in it. After the priest finishes talking, He Tian said: "I do." So did Guan Shan and there was happiness in his voice as he said it._

_He Tian leans forward, gently lifts Guan Shan's head before closing his eyes. Just before he could kiss him so they are finally husbands. He hears a loud crash._

He Tian woke up by the loud noise, his heart is breathing very hard. He quickly got out of his bed and ran toward the window. He peeked from the window and saw a group of stray cats knocks over the trash can for food. 

Sighing in relief, He Tian went back to bed. He was afraid that someone might have recognized him when he comes back home, then told the person who killed him two years ago and would come and kill him again. 

He Tian rub the back of his neck and went to sleep again. Hopefully, to have the same dream again like he did every night. But unknown to him, that someone is going to get rid of him once and for all. 


	31. Chapter Thirty: She Li's secrets and his next plan for He Tian

It was still dark out, as She Li slowly open his eyes. He saw that Mo Guan Shan in his arms and is deeply asleep. She Li let out a small smile, they have a good time on the bed and Guan Shan is still a little tight, which She Li like it. 

Slowly and carefully, he removed his arms from Guan Shan's body, and carefully got off the bed, without waking Guan Shan up. He put his black pants on and quietly walked to the door. He turns his head to see Guan Shan still asleep. He smiles before leaving the room. 

He quietly tip-top on the floor as he walks down the hallway, he quietly checks on Yuan, their adopted son, and saw that he is sleeping with his teddy bear in his arms. He walked over to his bed and kissed his forehead. He left the room and continues walking, he walks down the stair and walks past the kitchen. 

The window is fixed since it was smashed by Wang Yong who broke it with his crowbar so he could kidnap Guan Shan. She Li stopped at the end of the room, and there is a door, a big white door. He opens it and walks down the dark basement. 

He turns the light on in the basement, and inside the basement, was fifth-four papers of He Tian's death at the abandoned building and that the police never found the person who killed him. Along with some pictures of He Tian in middle school. 

All the papers were taped to the wall, and they only have He Tian's death pictures. She Li has to cut them out from the newspapers and taped them to the wall, along with some pictures of He Tian in his school day. She Li walked to the wall and stares at the pictures of He Tian who smiling and playing basketball for a moment before he angrily stabs the photo of He Tian with a pair of scissors. 

She Li is breathing deeply, as he let go of the scissors and they stay stuck to the photo of He Tian. "Damn it....!!!!!! I can't believe that son of the bitch, He Tian is still alive!!!! After two years ago!!!!!!!!" He angrily punches the wall with his raw fist hard enough for the skin to chip. Blood starts to drip from his fist, but he didn't seem to mind it. 

"I thought I stabbed He Tian!!!!!!!!!!! Multiple times!!!!! And the police said he was dead at the abandoning building where I killed him!!!!! But somehow, he survived from his wounds and stay hidden for two years!!!!!!" 

Unknown to Mo Guan Shan, Yuan, Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi, and He Cheng is that She Li was the one who stabbed and killed He Tian two years ago. He made a phone call for He Tian, lying to him that Wang Yong is going to rape Guan Shan at the abandoned building, where he was waiting for him, with a knife. 

It was all part of She Li's plan. He couldn't stand Guan Shan and He Tian dating, because he has feelings for Guan Shan, but never show it. Then, he came up with a plan to get rid of He Tian. His plan: to kill He Tian so he would be removed from the earth, forever. 

His plan did work, and that he stabbed He Tian multiple times at the abandoned building. He remembers seeing He Tian's anger expression before continue stabbing him. And when he told Guan Shan the sad news, he was secreting smiling evilly as Guan Shan cry in his arms, which means that Guan Shan is all his now and will be with him forever. 

Two years later, Guan Shan was finally his boyfriend and he was able to earn the trust of Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. And he was very happy that he and his boyfriend have adopted a toddler that would soon be their son once they get married in June, which it's next month. And what She Li has to do is keep the evidence and secrets that he killed He Tian from everybody. 

But then, He Tian shows ups, back to his hometown, and for some reason, he is alive!!!!!!!! He remembers seeing him alive when he went to the park and saw He Tian talking with Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. He couldn't believe his eyes is that He Tian survived from stabbing, wounds on his body, and blood loss. 

He follows He Tian and the others, and listen to their conversations. He was afraid if He Tian told Jian Yi and Zheng Xi who stabbed him two years ago, then he would remove Jian Yi and Zheng Xi from the world too. But he was surprised and relieved He Tian didn't tell them and that he is planning to tell everybody on his wedding day. 

She Li lets out of growl, as he remembers those memories. He can't let He Tian ruin his wedding with Guan Shan. "I gotta do something before he could ruin my only chance to be with Guan Shan...forever." 

He moves away from the wall, and start thinking about his plan. He pulls something out of the box and inside the box, was a bloody knife. The same bloody knife that he killed and stabbed He Tian two years ago. He keeps it in the basement and never wash it or brought it to the kitchen. 

She Li stares at his bloody knife, the blood is now dry. He stares at it for a while before putting back in the box. 

"Now that He Tian is alive and he has scars from the stab wounds. Then, I guess I will have a new plan. A new plan that would stop He Tian going to my wedding and **Mo Guan Shan would be mine, forever."** She Li starts to laugh in a psychotics way, his laugh echo in the basement. 

This time, She Li's new plan would work, and there nothing He Tian would do about it. 


	32. Chapter Thirty-One: The sudden attack

It was mornings now and almost everybody is awake. Some of them are still sleeping a little bit longer since they stay up late and they don't want to leave their warm beds. 

A sleeping, but tired He Tian walk into the kitchen. He didn't get any sleep last night since he keeps hearing a noise outside his house, and every time he goes check it from his window. There was nobody there or any animals. 

He Tian lets out a yawn, as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He is wearing nothing but his boxers. He took off his pajamas last night because he was feeling hot so he took it off so he wouldn't feel all sweaty. 

He Tian walks to the bathroom, so he could brush his teeth. He went into the bathroom and pause as he stared at the scars that he has on his body. He has a scar on his lower waist, a scar on his right arm, a scar on his left palm, two scars on his stomach. He turned around and there are seven scars on his back. He traced the scar with his fingers and start brushing his teeth. 

The scars on his body were a memory of the person who stabbed him two years ago. She Li. He Tian was able to remember it was She Li who try to kill him. He remembers seeing his face outside the abandoned building before She Li stabbed him five times. 

He Tian knows that bastard She Li has feelings for his Little Mo and wanted to have him someday. He Tian did everything to protect his Little Mo from She Li, but fail to realize that She Li make a fake phone call, telling him that Wang Yong is going to rape Mo Guan Shan at the abandoned building. 

He Tian can't believe it that he fell right into She Li's plan, only to get murdered. But He Tian is glad that he was able to survive from his wounds and found someone who took care of him for two years. 

He knows that She Li finally has Guan Shan as his boyfriend. He remembers seeing them at their high school where the students are saying congratulation to them and Guan Shan and She Li are both wearing engagement rings. 

He later went to their engagement party, and encounter Guan Shan. He knows that Guan Shan somehow recognized him but He Tian turn him away, saying that he is not his dead boyfriend and left the engagement party, leaving a sad and shocked Guan Shan. 

He did turn his head to see Guan Shan and She Li has adopted a toddler boy that is going to be their son once they get married. 

Next month is June, the first day of June is when She Li and Guan Shan are getting married. And He Tian is going to stop the wedding and he will tell everybody that She Li was the person who stabbed him two years ago. 

Then She Li would get arrested and that Guan Shan would be with him again, and together they will get marry along with an adopted toddler. But for now, He Tian is going to wait for the wedding. 

He Tian has finish brushing his teeth and went to his bedroom to put some clothes on. As he put his clothes on, he hears a loud bang coming inside his house. He quickly ran to the living room and saw his front door is open. 

He Tian looks around and saw nobody in his living room, he carefully walks to the kitchen and saw nobody there. He Tian knows that somebody is in his house and that he is going to fight that person. He went to the cabinet and inside it was a gun. 

He Tian was planning to save the gun at She Li and Guan Shan's wedding, just in case if She Li would try to take Guan Shan's hostage. But for now, he is going to use it on the person who broke into his house. 

Before he could grab the gun, he was suddenly hit by a hard impact, causing him to fell on the floor. He groaned at the pain, and his head starts to hurt, badly. He felt darkness coming to him. 

The last thing he saw before he blackout, was a sinister smile, a metal bat, yellows eye, and white hair. "She Li..." He gritted and passed out.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two: Chain up in the basement.

He Tian lets out of groan as he slowly his eyes. It was a dark room, an unfamiliar room. He felt a sharp pain in his head and his head starts to throb in pain. He Tian is confused about why his head is throbbing in pain when he remembers that he was hit in the back of his head and the person who he saw was...

"I see that you're finally awake, He Tian." 

He Tian turn his head and saw She Li, standing next to an old wooden shelf. And he has a sinister smile. "You son of a bitch!!!!!!!" He Tian yelled in anger as he tries to launch at She Li but he was held back. 

He lifts his arm and saw that his arms are chained to the wall. He realized that he is chained to the wall. He Tian tried to stand up, but his legs are chained too. Almost half of his body is chained to the wall. 

"Don't think about trying to escape, you're chained to the wall. Besides, you don't want to make too much noise and let Mo Guan Shan and my adopted son Yuan hear you, do you?" She Li mocked He Tian as he walks around him, carefully not to tip on the chain. 

He Tian looked at him, with hate in his eyes. "Fuck. You." He gritted out, anger and hatred in his words, with a hint of venom. He wants to strangle She Li with the chain in his arms, but he has stick to his plan; Tell Guan Shan that She Li stabbed him two years ago at his wedding. 

She Li smirked at him before kicking him in the stomach, hard. He Tian let out a gasp and fell on his knees. "You-" Before he could say his next words, She Li kicks him in the stomach again, this time with more force. 

She Li kicked He Tian's stomach five-time and one on his face, knocking some of his teeth out. He Tian cough and blood came out of his mouth. She Li smirked at the sight of He Tian. He wanted to kill him again, but he can't, or else his boyfriend and Yuan would get suspicious of him and would call the polices. And they will leave him, forever...

So he is planning to kill him after the wedding, and once he finally killed He Tian for good, then Guan Shan would be with him, forever. And he will have a happy family forever in his life and heart. 

"Since I know that you are alive after two years, I decided to keep you here so nobody won't find out that you're alive and since Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi know that you're alive because you told them at the park. I am going to have a chat with them." She Li smirked and He Tian's eyes are filled with shock and horror. 

"You've better not-" This time, He Tian got a slap on the face, hard. He could feel the pain throbbing in his cheeks. He Tian growled at he looks at She Li with very deep hatred and it felt like that his eyes could burn right through She Li's body. 

"See you later, He Tian." She Li looked at him with evil and sinister in his eyes and left the basement. Leaving He Tian alone, chain to the wall. With no way out and no escape for him.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three: A conversations with Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi.

One week later, after kidnapping He Tian, and chain him up in the wall of his basement. She Li is at the park, waiting for Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi. In his pockets, was a knife and a gun, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi were the only people who know that He Tian is alive and She Li is going to keep it that way. 

He already told his boyfriend Mo Guan Shan that he is going to talk with his friends which Guan Shan is fine with it, leaving him alone in the house with their three years old adopted son, Yuan. 

She Li is sitting on a bench, waiting for Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. He wonders what kind of equipment he could threaten them with, the knife of the gun? He continues thinking as he watches people walking with friends, pets, or family. 

"Hey, She Li!!!!!!!" 

He turns his head and saw Jian Yi and Zheng Xi walking towards him. He waves at them and puts his left hand in his left pocket where the gun is. "Hello, Jian Yi and ZhanZheng Xi. Thank you for meeting me here." She Li got off the bench and starts walking with them. 

"No problem. What do you want to talk about with us? You said on the phone, that you need to tell us something?" Jian Yi asked in confusion, holding hands with his boyfriend Zheng Xi. 

"Yes, I wanted to ask you about He Tian." There was silence as She Li said those words, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi's face suddenly turn pale and they start to sweat in fear.

"What about He Tian?" There were worries and fear in Jian Yi's voice. "No reason, I just wanted to say what would happen if he was alive and probably survived from being stabs. How would you react?" She Li asked them, his hand holding the gun in his left pocket and waiting for their answer. 

"If he was alive, then we would be shocked and surprised. That all." Zheng Xi replied as he tries to shake the fear off in his body, Jian Yi nodded and holding his boyfriend's hand very tightly. 

"Oh, is that so. And what would happen if he told you who stabbed him two years ago?" She Li stops walking and turns around at them, and is ready to pull the gun off his pockets. 

There was a huge silence between the three boys and the air has suddenly become thick with fear and darkness in them. She Li was about to pull his gun out and is ready to threaten them or probably kill them. 

"He won't tell us." 

"Huh?" She Li looked at them with a confused expression. His hand still holding the gun in his left pockets. 

"If He Tian was alive and did survive from the attacks. Then, he won't tell us who stabbed him two years ago as he doesn't want to remember those memories." Jian Yi said as he looks at the grass. There was sadness in his eyes. 

Zheng Xi and Jian Yi remember when they asked He Tian who stabbed him two years ago, he told them "It's a secret." So Jian Yi and Zheng Xi have to wait at Mo Guan Shan and She Li's wedding, which is next month. 

"Oh." She Li lets go of the gun in his pockets, he felt somewhat relieved that He Tian didn't tell Zheng Xi and Jian Yi that he was the one who stabbed him two years ago. But also disappointed that he didn't get to threaten them. 

"Yeah, that what He Tian would say if he was alive." Zheng Xi said. He and Jian Yi are lying to She Li, that He Tian is alive but they can't tell She Li or else that She Li might do something bad or horrible to He Tian, which they don't know that She Li has already found out that He Tian is alive and he is chained up to his basements. 

"You're right guys. And I better get going now. I need to see how my boyfriend and my son doing in our house. See you next time, you guys." "Oh, ok. Bye She Li." Jian Yi wave at She Li who wave back and together both of them went their separate ways. 

'So He Tian didn't tell them. Such a shame, I was hoping to threaten them with the gun or the knife I had in my pockets. But one thing they don't know is that I have He Tian chained up in my basement.' She Li let out a smirk and chuckled a little bit. 

He felt like killing somebody with the gun or the knife. Or...probably both. From the glare of his eyes, She Li saw a young man being rude to an older man, sweating and cursing at him, before leaving. She Li starts to slowly smile evilly and follow the young man. With both of his hands, in his pockets.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four: Killer

"We have reported there was another victim who has been killed. He was stabbed in the heart eight times. This is the eighth victim this week. Police are trying to find-" The woman on the TV was talking loud but the volume was turned down. 

She Li is breathing heavily as he washes his hands in the bowl of water, his hands are covered in blood and now the water is filled with blood. On the table, there were eight bloody knives and one gun. He walks to the table and begins cleaning the knives. 

Ever since he follows the young man who insults and curses at the old man, he stabbed him with his knives three times and shot him five times in the head, in the dark alley where nobody sees them. Ever since he killed the man, he starts killing more people, with knives or guns, or sometimes both. He only killed them in the dark alley where there are no witnesses. 

'All clean, now.' She Li thought as he washed all the knives and there is no more blood on them. He then dries the knives with a rag so they could dry faster. He better put them back in the kitchen or Mo Guan Shan would get suspicious of him. And he doesn't want to lose his beloved Mo again and take their adopted son away from him. 

So he lied to Guan Shan, that he was hanging out with his old groups of friends back in middle school, and when Guan Shan and Yuan are asleep, he carefully walk to the basement and clean himself up down there so he won't use the bathroom and he doesn't want to wake up his boyfriend in the middle of the night. 

He comes home, with bloody pants, shirt, shoes, his hands are bloody and some times when he kills his victim, their blood gets on his face. He had to move He Tian somewhere else since he will be the only person to ask him why he came home, bloody. He had to chain He Tian to an abandoned building. 

The same abandoned building where he stabbed and tricked He Tian there. Two years ago. Nobody has gone to the abandoned building for years which it's a perfect place for She Li to leave He Tian there, alone, hungry, weak, and chained up. 

She Li smiles at the memory, of seeing He Tian dirty and hungry. He even made He Tian begged for the food. He kicks He Tian's stomach five-times, sometimes seven-time, and punches him in the face, just for fun. 

Guan Shan starts to get worried about him since the police said that they have a killer in town and they haven't caught him yet, and Guan Shan is worried that She Li might the killer's next victim. She Li is pleased that his beloved boyfriend is worried about him and he told Guan Shan if he sees the killer, he would punch him. 

People are wondering if it's safe to go out in the dark or morning since the killer stabbed his victims in the morning or the nighttime. The polices said that they need to walk together since the killer killed them if they are walking alone. 

She Li never thought he would end up becoming a killer after he stabbed He Tian two years ago but after seeing the young man insults the old man and he had the knife and a gun in his pockets, he felt the sudden urge to killed them. 

He has killed five males and three females, and believe it or not. He loves it when they scream in pain as he stabs or shoots them to death. Similar to how he stabbed He Tian at the abandoned building when he thought He Tian was dead. 

But he wonders how long he is going to kill the people since his wedding with Mo Guan Shan is almost here, he hoped that he could find the last victim and once he killed his last victim. He would have a normal happy family with his beloved husband and their adopted son. 

It would be only a matter of time before he could find his last victims. 

The question is...?

Who is going to be his last victim?


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five: The rescue

It was a beautiful night as everybody is going to sleep late, and some of the people are going to sleep early since tomorrow is going to be June 1st, the day of She Li and Mo Guan Shan's wedding and they need to get there at the wedding since it starts at 11: 30 A.M. 

Somewhere at the abandoned building, there is a weak, hungry, and tired young man who is chained up to the wall. His face has some bruises, his clothes seem to look a little ragged and there were tiny crumbs of food on the bowl. The man was He Tian and he has been beaten and almost starved to death. 

Ever since He Tian has come back to his hometown and that he survived being stabbed by She Li from two years ago. He has to stay hidden so nobody knows that he is alive, he has told Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi and they agreed to keep it's a secret from Guan Shan, He Cheng, and She Li. 

He was planning to appear at Guan Shan and She Li's wedding, to shock everybody that he is alive and at the wedding, he is going to tell everybody who kills him, and that person was...She Li. 

However, She Li must have found out that he is alive so he kidnapped him and chain him to the basement for a while but later chain him to the abandoned building, the same place where he was stabbed and thought to be dead. 

She Li has come to the abandoned building to feed him, give him some water, and sometimes punches or kicks him, just for fun. Later, He Tian hears a report about a killer in the town, killing peoples with his knife or a gun on the radio that She Li left for him. He Tian starts to believe that She Li starts killing people now since he once saw his pants, shirt, face, and hands covered in blood but never ask. 

He Tian looks at the chain to his wrists, he pulled it a little bit before stop moving. He has been trying to escape for weeks now, but no matter how hard he tried to pull from the chain. He can't escape from it and his writs are hurting. 

He Tian looked at the moon from the window, he wonders if Guan Shan was here with him, they would both look at the moon together. He could almost feel Guan Shan's warm hands holding his hand and both of them are smiling, like they do on their date but all that changed when She Li tricked him to come to the abandoned building, stabbed him, and took Guan Shan away from him. 

"Little Mo...please forgive me...I had failed to come to your wedding tomorrow and...tell you...who stabbed...me two years ago...please forgive me...I love you...Mo Guan Shan." He Tian whisper in the dark, before closing his eyes and went to sleep. 

An hours later, he felt someone kicking the door down with a loud thud, he opens his eyes and saw two peoples approaching him since it's was too dark in the abandoned building, he is guessing they are homeless peoples, but as they stepped into the light from the moon, his expressed was shocked, surprised, and happy.

It's was Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi!!!!!!!!

"Shit, He Tian. What did that bastard She Li do to you??? You looked awful." Jian Yi said as he stares at their friend who is chained up to the wall. He Tian lets out a chuckle, normally he would get angry at Jian Yi for saying those words to him, but not today. 

"Don't chuckle, idiot. Now, let us get you out of this chain." Zheng Xi is holding a small yellow key and starts unlocking the chain from He Tian's wrists and legs. They help him to get up since he has been sitting with the chain for weeks now and his legs are numb.

"That it, He Tian. You're doing great. Keep walking." Zheng Xi and Jian Yi are holding He Tian's body as they are helping him to walk. He Tian is doing his best to walk with Jian Yi and Zheng Xi, but his legs are numb and jelly, and they have no strength left. 

They continues walking until they reached a car, they put He Tian in the seat where he manages to put a seatbelt on him, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi got in the car, and Zheng Xi starts driving the car, and they are driving away from the abandoned building. 

How do you guys know that I'm missing?" He Tian asked with a confused expression. "We went to come to visit you at your house to talk about She Li since we got scared that She Li have started talking about you, but when we saw the house is empty. We fear that She Li has known that you're alive since he asked us a question about you and has taken you somewhere." Zheng Xi said. 

Jian Yi looks at the window, as he remembers the talk that he and Zheng Xi has to talk with She Li and they got worried and scared that She Li has figured out that He Tian is alive, and guess what? They were right.

"But now, that we found you. We are taking you home with us, get you some food and water, clean clothes, and have you meet your brother since we are going to help you stop the wedding of Guan Shan and She Li." Jian Yi looks at him with a determined expression and gives him a thumb up. 

He Tian looks shocked and surprised that his friends and family are going to help, he wants to cry tears of joy, but maybe he is going to save it once they stop the wedding, tomorrow. 

'Hang on, Little Mo. Your handsome devil is going to stop the wedding and saves you from She Li!!!!!!!!!' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will He Tian, Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi, along with He Cheng will stop the wedding of Mo Guan Shan and She Li???? And will Guan Shan find out that She Li was the one who stabbed He Tian two years ago??? Find out what happened in the next chapter.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six: The wedding

It's a beautiful morning on June 1st. The sun is shining, the birds are tweeting, the wind is blowing gently, and the flowers are blooming. And it's also the day of Mo Guan Shan and She Li's wedding day!!!!!!!!

Everybody is getting ready for the wedding, they are fixing their hairs, women putting on makeup, wearing a pretty or beautiful dress, and high heels. The men are picking which suits they should wear, fixing their ties, shinning their shoes, and telling their kids to hurry with their suits/dresses. 

Almost everybody is going to the wedding, Jian Yi's mom is told to go to the wedding by herself since her son told her that he will arrive late, so did Zhan Zheng Xi's mom and sister, of course, Zheng Xi's sister was upset that her older brother is coming to the wedding very late. 

Mrs. Mo is at the church, helping her son putting his suit on. Mo Guan Shan couldn't help but think that his mom looked very beautiful in her dress. Probably the most beautiful mother in the world. She is wearing a long light red/pink dress and wearing matching high heels. Many men would fall in love with her. However, she will reject them since her heart still belongs to her beloved husband who is still in prison. 

But still, Guan Shan wishes his father would be here and meet his future son-in-law and adopted grandson. He would be so happy to meet them and so would his son. Yuan keeps asking Guan Shan about his grandpa, but Guan Shan doesn't have the heart to tell his adopted son that his grandpa is in jail. 

So he lies to him, that he is working in another country, to not let Yuan know that his grandpa is a bad person or why he is in jail. The people inside the church are setting up the wedding since it not going to start until 11:30 A.M. 

Yuan is helping a young woman putting flowers on the chair, red and white flowers. There are red and white flowers in the church, and Yuan is tying the flowers together. He looked at the flowers and smiles. The color of the flower reminds him of the hair colors that both of his adopted father has. He continues helping the young woman, decorating the church. 

Back at the other room. "Mo Guan Shan, you looked so handsome in your wedding suit." Mrs. Mo said with a cheerful voice, and she is smiling very brightly. Guan Shan looked at himself in the mirrors and he has to admit that he does look handsome. 

He is wearing a white suit with a red tie. He can't believe the wedding is already here. He is feeling nervous but also happy at the same time. He and She Li are still in high school but they decided to get married before they graduate. 

"Thanks, mom. I wished dad would be here." Guan Shan said softly, Mrs. Mo looked at him with sympathy face. "I know honey. But I bet he has heard the news and is happy for you." She placed her hands on Guan Shan's cheeks and giving him a sympathetic smile. 

Guan Shan nodded his head and felt like crying but not today. He is not going to cry on his wedding day. "Now, let talk a little bit since it's 10: 04 A.M. and the wedding doesn't start at 11: 30." Guan Shan nodded his head and together they sat down in the chair in the room and began chatting. 

The wedding is going to be a beautiful day, but also a horrible and unforgivable day because a certain somebody has come back alive and is planning to stop the wedding. 


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven: Stop the wedding

"He Tian!!! Wake Up!!!!! The wedding is about to start!!!!"

He Tian open his eyes and saw Jian Yi way too close to his face. He would yell at Jian Yi for personal space. But not today!!!!! Today the day he is going to stop the wedding and prevent his Little Mo from getting married to She Li. 

"Thank you for telling me!!!!! Let me get dress and tell my brother to start the car!!!!!! Now!!!!!" Jian Yi nodded his head and rush out of the room. He Tian starts to remove his clothes and put on his wedding suit that his brother brought for him last night. 

He remembers the emotion his brother had when he saw his younger brother was alive and survived from the stab wounds at the abandoned building two years ago. 

Flashback~

_He Cheng and He Tian's house_

_It was the middle of the night as Zhan Zheng Xi continues driving the car and He Tian fell asleep in the car. An hour later, they arrived at the mountain where a house mansion lived there._

_He Tian open his eyes and saw his old house where he uses to live with his older brother and father. Jian Yi gently helps him to get out of the car since his legs barely work after the weak of hunger with no food or water._

_"Come on, He Tian. I bet your brother would be surprised to see you again." Zheng Xi said as he is walking slowly for Jian Yi and He Tian to catch up. They continue walking until they stopped at the door. Jian Yi nodded at Zheng Xi who knocks on the door three times._

_They waited for a minute until the door was open by He Cheng. He looks surprised that Jian Yi and Zheng Xi are here. "Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi, what are you doing here so late?" He asks. "No time to explain, He Cheng but there someone we like for you to see." Zheng Xi stepped aside and standing in the middle with Jian Yi's arms around was...He Tian._

_He Cheng's expression is filled with shock, surprise, and confusion. It like seeing a ghost. "He Tian? You're alive?" He softly said. He Tian nodded his head and give him a weak smile. Without speaking, He Cheng took He Tian from Jian Yi and holds him in the embrace._

_He Tian looks stunned that his older brother is hugging him again. They haven't hug since he was a little boy, but slowly he returns his embrace. He felt happiness in his heart as he remembers the memories and all the good times he has with his older brother. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi smiles at the moment and didn't dare to interrupt them._

_An hour later, He Cheng released He Tian and let him and his friends into the house. He told his servant to clean He Tian up and one-bedrooms for Jian Yi and Zheng Xi and the other bedroom for He Tian. A minute later, He Tian was cleaned up, fed well, and is wearing some fresh and warm clothes._

_Later, He Tian told He Cheng who stabbed him at the abandoned building, who take care of him, and where he lived before he came two years later. He Cheng felt anger when he found out that She Li was the one who stabbed his younger brother and agrees to help He Tian to stop the wedding._

_Flashback ended~_

"He Tian!!!!! The car is ready!!!! We better get going now!!!!!!! It's 10: 58!!!!!!!!" That was Jian Yi's voice and he sounds panicked and worried. He Tian quickly checks himself in the mirror, making his hair neat and tidy, before leaving the room, but not without putting a knife in his pockets. Just in case. 

He quickly ran through the house, before entering the black car. He Cheng is in the front, with Zheng Xi in the front seat too. He sits in the back with Jian Yi and Brother Qiu. He Cheng starts the car and they are on their way to Mo Guan Shan and She Li's wedding. 

'Hang on, Guan Shan. I'm coming to save you. And you'll find the truth about She Li!!!!! Little Mo, wait for me!!!!!!!" He said with a determined expression. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will He Tian and the others make it in time to stop the wedding? Or it's will be all too late????? Find out in the next chapters.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight: He Tian object!!!!!

It was now 11: 25 A.M. and many people show up with their family or friends. Many of the people are the student from the high school that went to She Li and Mo Guan Shan's engagement party and other are couples of friends of She Li's mom and dad. 

Jian Yi's mother and Zhan Zheng Xi's mother and sister Zhan Zi Quian appears at the wedding. Jian Yi's mom is wearing a gold dress that caught the attention of the high schools and men's. Zheng Xi's and Zhan Zi Quian are both wearing a blue dress, well Zhan Zi Quian's dress is much darker than her mother. They started talking together as they walk to the front row. 

Later, Xiao Hui appears at the wedding with her friends. Xiao Hui was Zhan Zheng Xi's admirer at school. She was in love with Zheng Xi before and somehow her love letter got posted on the bulletin board in which everybody sees it but her rival Jian Yi took it down. She was also the key witness to have proof that Guan Shan didn't rape a girl. 

She became good friends with Jian Yi and Zheng Xi, she was very happy when Guan Shan and He Tian became a couple, she also tried to comfort Guan Shan when He Tian was murdered and dead at the abandoned building. She became supported when Jian Yi and Zheng Xi's relationship when they started dating. 

Now, she is at the wedding and is wearing a short black dress that came to her knees, and her hair is pulled up in a ponytail. She is surprised that Guan Shan and She Li are dating since she remembers that She Li try to frame Guan Shan for assault a girl, but came to support them. 

As everybody is talking about the wedding, saying it's going to be a beautiful and happy wedding. She Li appears at the altar with Buzz-cut boy by his side. Buzz-cut boy was chosen to be She Li's best man at the wedding and he happily accepts. 

She Li is wearing a white suit, which is lighter than his hair and wearing a white tie. He is very excited about the wedding since everything is going to be perfect. Soon, Guan Shan would be his forever, and after Guan Shan became his husband. He will go to the abandoned building and finish He Tian, for good. 

It's now 11: 30 A.M.

Everybody stops talking, they start to stand up from their seats, as the wedding song starts playing 'Here comes the bride' more like 'Here comes the groom.' They turn and saw Mo Guan Shan appears in the doorway, by his side was his mother and three years old adopted son Yuan. 

Yuan starts walking first, dropping white and red petals on the carpet from a basket he is holding, then Guan Shan and Mrs.Mo start walking, holding arms. Guan Shan is holding a banquet of red flowers and is blushing deeply. She Li couldn't help himself but stare at Guan Shan in his wedding suit. He looked very handsomes. 

Everybody starts whispering about how beautiful the redhead husband would look together with the white-haired husband. Yuan stops at the altar, so did Guan Shan and Mrs. Mo. Mrs. Mo let go of Guan Shan's arms, kiss him on the cheek before walking to sit on her seat next to Jian Yi's mother. Yuan starts to walk towards her and she picks him up, and he is sitting on her lap. 

The music continued playing until it's was finished. The priest appears, smiling at the couple before speaking. "Friends and family. We're gathering here today. For this handsome couple." Guan Shan could feel his face turning a deep red. 

Meanwhile at the streets

"He Cheng!!!! We need to go faster. The wedding has already started!!!!!!!!" He Tian shouted from his back seat as he noticed what time is it on Jian Yi's phone. 

He Cheng hit the gas and the car starts speeding a little bit. He is avoiding hitting any cars which he almost did and past the red light, causing other cars to almost hit each other. 

"Don't worry, He Tian!!!!! We'll be there. All you have to say is 'I object!!' once the priest said 'Does anybody object?' that when you came in." Zheng Xi said as he is holding his seat tightly, afraid they might get in the car crash because He Cheng is driving the car very fast and both Zheng Xi and Jian Yi are worried about their lives. 

The car continues driving as He Cheng hit the pedal a little bit hard. They hear a loud honk from the cars and the owner yelling but they ignored it. "There!!!!!" Jian Yi pointed at the church that has a lot of cars. He Cheng took a left turn, which causes Jian Yi and Zheng Xi's face to hit the window, which He Tian try not to laugh and the car stopped at the parking lot. 

He Tian quickly got off the car, ran towards the parking lot, and ran upstairs, with He Cheng, Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi, and Brother Qiu behind. 

"So does anybody object to these couples or forever holds their peace?" The priest stops talking and is waiting for anybody at the wedding to say 'I object' but nobody did, which made She Li happy. 

The priest smiled and starts talking again. "Since nobody objects, I now pronounced you-" Before he gets to finish his sentences.

The door was suddenly slammed open. "I object." 

The peoples turned around, who said object. Before they all start gasping as their eyes widened in shock and surprised. Jian Yi's mother, Zheng Xi's mother, Zhan Zi Quian, Xiao Hui, and Mrs. Mo gasp at the person. And Yuan looks confused. 

Guan Shan turn around and felt his whole world has stopped spinning. His eyes started to fill with tears. He dropped the banquets which She Li noticed and softly said. "He Tian?" 


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine: The truth and gunfire!!!!!

"He Tian?" 

There stood in the doorway, was the person that everybody thought was dead and murdered two years ago at the abandoned buildings was He Tian. 

Everybody couldn't believe their eyes, it like seeing a ghost that rises from the grave. Yuan was the only person who seems to be confused. The truth is that Mo Guan Shan and She Li never tell him about He Tian before and Guan Shan never told his adopted son that his first lover was He Tian since Yuan thought his first lover was She Li. 

Guan Shan couldn't believe it, his boyfriend who he was thought to be dead was actually...alive. He couldn't move his legs or speak, but is stunned, happy, shocked, and confused. She Li, on the other hand, isn't happy. He is wondering how did He Tian escape and made it to the wedding. 

"I object to this wedding. I will not let my Little Mo marry She Li." There was a dark tone in He Tian as he starts walking inside the church, people start to gasp and whisper why He Tian objects to this wedding. 

Some of the peoples don't know that He Tian and Mo Guan Shan were boyfriends back in middle school before he was murdered, and now others are whispering that He Tian wants his redhead back which is why he objects to the wedding. 

"He Tian...you're alive...but why objects my son and his boyfriend's wedding?" Mrs. Mo asked, still holding Yuan in her lap. 

He Tian stopped walking, and everything became silent. He looks at She Li with a deadly piece and She Li is sending the same thing and Guan Shan knows that He Tian and She Li never got along. 

"The reason why I object to this wedding is that...the person who stabbed me two years ago...is She Li!!!!!!!" He shouted in the church and everybody gasped loudly. Mrs. Mo looked at him with a shocked and surprised expression, Yuan still looked confused but also shocked, and he wonders why did everybody gasp. 

Guan Shan could feel his world has been burned down. "N-no...that can't be too...She Li...you didn't stab...He Tian...did you...?" He looks at him with confusion and disbelief, hoping that He Tian isn't telling the truth. 

"He's not lying, Redhead. He's telling the truth." Everybody turned their head around and saw Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi, He Cheng, and Brother Qiu appears. "She Li did stab He Tian at the abandoned building. So he could be with you." 

Guan Shan turns to look at She Li with a shocked and horrified expression. "No...it can't be...She Li...you wouldn't it...do that too...He Tian..." He slowly starts to back away from She Li. He would never have thought She Li would kill He Tian. He did hurt He Tian back in middle school, but never have the courage to kill him before. 

"Since you guys know that She Li killed my brother two years ago. I am going to call the police. She Li, you have to come with me." He Cheng said as he walks towards the altar. The people stop talking and it becomes silence in the church. 

Before anything could happen or anybody could say any words. She Li suddenly rushed to Guan Shan, wrapped his arms around Guan Shan's waist, and pulled out a gun from his pockets!!!! "Nobody move!!!!!" 

Everybody starts to get panicked and scared when She Li pulls out a gun. Mrs. Mo grabs Yuan left arm, and they move away along with Jian Yi's mother, Zhan Zheng Xi's mom and sister, along with Xiao Hui. All of the peoples stay in their seats. 

He Cheng stops moving with He Tian and Brother Qiu behind him. "You bastard!!!!!! Let go of Guan Shan!!!!" He Tian clenched his fists and felt like pulling his knife out, but he can't since She Li has a gun in his hand. 

"No!!!!!!!!! I refused to let my boyfriend go with you again!!!!" He tightened his grip on Guan Shan and brought his body closer. His expression is dark, anger, and a hint of the murderer. He has waited for this wedding for two years and now that they are finally getting married. He Tian has appeared with his brother, bodyguard, and his friends to destroy it!!!!! 

"She Li, let go of Guan Shan. Now. Or I will call the police." He Cheng quietly said. She Li didn't say anything but make a glace at Yuan who is looking very scared and confused. 'Sorry for you to see this, Yuan. But please forgive me for what I'm doing next.' 

He pulls the trigger and...

BANG!!!!!!!!! 

"ARGH!!!!!!!!"

It was the sound of the gunshot that went off and the person who got hit. Blood dripping on the carpet of the church. 


	41. Chapter Forty: Escape.

People stare in horror and shock, at the person who got shot by She Li. 

He Tian, He Cheng, Brother Qiu, Mrs. Mo, Yuan, Zhan Zheng Xi's mom, Zhan Zi Quian, and Xiao Hui looked shocked and horrified, but the persons who look more horrified is Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi's mom, as they stare at the person who has been shot. 

It was Jian Yi!!!!! Bleeding from his left shoulder. She Li has shot Jian Yi's in the shoulder!!!!!

"ARGH!!!" Jian Yi screams in pain as he collapsed on the carpets. "Jian Yi!!!!!" Zheng Xi and Jian Yi's mother both shouted at the same time and ran to his side. 

The peoples in the church start screaming, some of them start calling 911, and while some of them are leaving the church. Zheng Xi gently holds Jian Yi in his arms and uses his jacket to stop the bleeding. 

Everybody in the church is still screaming, Mrs. Mo covered Yuan's eyes so he won't see the blood, she is holding him in her arms. Zhan Zi Quian is helping her brother to stop the bleeding, while Zhan Zheng Xi's mom and Xiao Hui are calling the police. 

As everybody was busy screaming, running, and calling 911. He Tian noticed something. The altar where Mo Guan Shan and She Li were, are gone!!!!! "Mo Guan Shan? Mo Guan Shan!!!!!" He Tian shouted as he runs towards the altar. 

He Cheng, Brother Qiu, Xiao Hui, Zhan Zi Quian, and Mrs. Mo looks confused when they noticed that Guan Shan and She Li are gone. They were standing at the altar as She Li was holding Guan Shan hostage with his gun. 

This was She Li's plan, he planned to shot someone so many peoples would create a scene so nobody won't notice that he escapes with Guan Shan. 

"Why did She Li take my son??? We need to find him!!!" Mrs. Mo begins to look very worried as she fears what She Li is going to do to her son now since everybody knows that She Li stabbed He Tian two years ago. 

"We will find him. And I think I know where She Li took him." He Tian gritted his teeth and clench his fists tightly. The abandoned building, the same place where She Li stabbed him two years ago. 

"He Cheng and Brother Qiu, come with me. You guys stay here until the ambulance and the police came. Jian Yi, you will be okay." Jian Yi slowly nodded his head, as he tries not to cough up blood. 

Zheng Xi press the jacket, more gently, looking very worried and scared that his boyfriend won't make it. "You guys find She Li and Redhead. Make sure Redhead is okay and make that bastard pay." There were anger and hatred in Zheng Xi's tone. 

He Tian nodded before looking at Brother Qiu, "Brother Qiu, you drive." He hands the key to Brother Qiu who nodded his head. 

Many people are still outside of the parking lot, looking very scared and horrified about what happened. He Tian, He Cheng, and Brother Qiu quickly got in her car and Brother Qiu start the car. 

'Hang on-again, Little Mo. I am coming to save you. And this time, that son of the bitch She Li is going to pay. Pay!!!!!'


	42. Chapter Forty-One: Anger and battle.

It was silence on the car ride, as She Li tightened his hand on the steering wheel, while his other hand is holding the gun and is pointing at Mo Guan Shan who is sitting next to him. She Li's expression is dark angry. 

Guan Shan could hear his heart beating, and his blood turns cold. He couldn't believe that She Li shot Jian Yi at the church which made She Li escape the church with him. He roughly pushes Guan Shan in the car, still holding the gun, and start driving to where? He doesn't know. 

They haven't talked since their vows at their wedding and now Guan Shan isn't sure if he could trust She Li again after finding the truth that She Li was the one who stabbed He Tian at the abandoned building two years ago. 

It was still silent on the car ride, and She Li is driving far away from town, which starts to make Guan Shan worried. The car continues to drive until they stopped at the abandoned building, the same abandoned building where everybody thought He Tian was dead and murdered two years ago. 

"Get out of the car and don't try to run away." She Li's tone was dark and threatened in it. Guan Shan swallowed and nodded his head. He got out of the car and She Li did the same, still pointing the gun at his head. "Now, walk through the door." Guan Shan nodded his head nervously and together they walk inside the abandoned building. 

As they went inside, She Li points his finger at the end of the buildings, which are stairs. Guan Shan nodded his head and they walk up the stairs. An hour later, they reached the top of the building, and enter a small room. It has three windows that are broken and two of them are covered with boards, and there is a small mattress. 

She Li close the door which scares Guan Shan. "Um...She Li why did you br-" Guan Shan didn't finish his sentences as his lip got connect by She Li. The kiss was very force and rough, causing Guan Shan to gasp which allows She Li to stick his tongue in. 

Guan Shan grabbed his shoulder and tried pushing him away, but this causes She Li to deepened the kiss and they fell on the mattress. She Li pulls away from the kiss and both of them are panting. "So tell me, Guan Shan. Do you still love me after you find out that I stabbed He Tian?" 

Guan Shan looks at him and there are fear and anger in his eyes. "What!!!!!! No, you son of the bastard, you stabbed my boyfriend two years ago!!!!!! How could I love a murdering psycho bastard!!!!!!" He yelled and try using his hands to push She Li away. 

This anger She Li that he slaps Guan Shan hard, and then he rips Guan Shan's shirt open, revealing his chest and pin his arms above his head with his belt, much to Guan Shan's horror. Guan Shan tries to move but he is pinned down by She Li. 

"Don't try to deny it, Mo Guan Shan. Deep inside you still love me and the only way to prove is that we have sex. Right. Now." His voice was dark and some venom in it, before licking Guan Shan's nipple which he lets out a gasp. She Li uses his hand to slip into Guan Shan's pants and starts playing with his cock while licking his chest. 

"Ah~Ah~ Ah~ Ah~" Guan Shan tries to hold the moan in but She Li keeps touching his sensitive places. She Li uses his tongue to lick Guan Shan's neck, and then slowly trace down on his right nipple, which made Guan Shan starts to moan a little louder. 

He was about to moan a little bit louder when She Li starts kissing him. This time, Guan Shan didn't fight back but allow him and slowly he kisses him back, and there was a light pink blush on his cheeks. 

She Li was about to removed Guan Shan's pants when the door suddenly burst open. They both their heads and saw He Tian, very furious. Behind him are He Cheng and Brother Qiu. 

"Get. Away. From. Mo Guan Shan. Right. Now." He Tian's gritted out and his expression was dark, almost dark as She Li. 

"Well, well, well. What made you think that I would bring Guan Shan here?" He asks He Tian with a mocked and sarcastic voice. 

"I have a sick and sudden feeling, this is the only place you want to bring Guan Shan here someday, in case your plan doesn't work out." He Tian replied with sarcasm too. She Li chuckled and got off of Guan Shan's body but didn't untie his arms. 

"Well then..." He said, before walking towards them. "Let just said, that today is your death day!!!!!" He quickly pulled out his gun and was about to shoot He Tian, but then Guan Shan slammed into him, causing him to drop his gun. 

She Li is surprised that Guan Shan was able to get up despite his arms is tied with his belt. He Tian ran toward his gun, but She Li quickly pick it up and ran out of the room, with He Tian behind. 

"He Tian!!!!! Come back!!!! He's holding a gun!!!!!" His brother yelled at him and went after his brother, while Brother Qiu is untying Guan Shan's arms. 

She Li continues to run up the stairs until he is at the roof. He realized he has nowhere to go, but his gun still has some bullets left which mean he could shoot He Tian, he Cheng, and Brother Qiu to death. 

"You son of the bitch!!!!!" 

He turns his head to see He Tian right behind him and punch him, causing him to drop his gun to the ground. She Li got angry and starts to punch He Tian's nose which made blood came out. Together the two of them start fighting. 

"This is all your fault, He Tian!!!!! If only you did die two years ago and never come back alive!!!!!! Then Mo Guan Shan would be with me!!!! Forever!!!!" She Li landed a punch at He Tian's stomach, causing He Tian to fell. 

"Well too bad, that you stabbed me and I didn't die!!!!! Thank god, I am still alive and was able to save my Little Mo from you!!!!!!" He Tian kicks She Li's stomach and She Li groans in pain, which made He Tian has time to get up and punch him in the face. 

Both of them have a bloody nose, one black eye, some bruised knuckles, and bloody lips. And they are both panting, He Tian has to admit that She Li has gotten stronger over the two years, but He Tian is much stronger than him. 

"I doubt that you will save your beloved redhead from me." She Li lets out a smirk. This triggers He Tian and he charge right at She Li. He was about to swing a fist at him when suddenly, She Li dodge it and move away, causing He Tian to run off the roof. He Tian gasped and quickly grab the edge of the roof. 

"It seems like you are going to die again, He Tian. Goodbye. And now, play dead." She Li chuckled and was about to punch He Tian when they hear a voice. 

"Stop!!! She Li!!!!!! Don't do it!!!!!!!!" 

She Li turns his head and saw Guan Shan, right behind him. A few feet away from him and behind him are He Cheng and Brother Qiu. 

"She Li, please don't kill He Tian!!!! If you don't kill him, then I promise I will stay with you. Forever. It's what you wanted?" There was desperation in his voice as he said those words. He Cheng, Brother Qiu, and He Tian look shocked that Guan Shan is willing to go with She Li for He Tian's safety. 

"Promise? You promise that you will stay with me?" She Li could find himself smiling when Guan Shan said those words. "I promise. Now please stay away from He Tian." Guan Shan looks at him with a pleased expression. 

She Li chuckled and turn around. "Very well. However, I wanted to kiss you since we are both still wearing our wedding suits." Guan Shan looks shocked for a moment, before nodding his head. "Good boy, now let me come to you." She Li was about to walk toward Guan Shan. 

"No!!!! I won't let you!!!!!" He Tian shouted as he reached toward She Li's left arm and pulled him back with force. This causes She Li to fell backward at the edge of the roof. He Tian was about to pull himself back on the roof. 

However...

She Li grabs his left arm and together, they both fell off the roof. 

"He Tian!!!! She Li!!!!!!!" Guan Shan shouted as he quickly ran toward them along with He Cheng and Brother Qiu, hoping to catch them. But their fingers slip past his hands much to Guan Shan's shock and horror. 

And then...

Thud!!!!!! 

There was a long thud on the ground, the sounds of bones breaking and blood starts to flow on the ground. And there was a scream. 


	43. Epilogue

Six years later~ 

It was a beautiful day on June 7th, the flowers seem to be blooming and the sun was shining. Everybody is outside, walking and having fun with their friends and families. 

Somewhere at the large house, well more like a penthouse. There is a little boy who seems to be eight years old, he has short red hair and dark red eyes and it appears that he came home from school today. 

"Dad!!! I'm home!!!" He shouted softly from the doorway. 

"Oh, Yuan!!! Welcome home!!!!" A young man with the same hair color as his son appears from the kitchen and plant a kiss on his son's forehead. 

"Hi, dad!!!! Is father home yet?" He asked as he placed his jacket on the coat hanger and allows his dad to take his backpack. 

"Yes, he is, He Yuan!!!" Another young man with short black hair appears out of nowhere and grabs his son, and starts tickling him. 

"Father!!!! Stop it!!!!!" He Yuan said as he continues laughing and his father laugh along with him, while the other dad smiles and went back to the kitchen to cook something. On the kitchen counter, there stood a picture of Mo Guan Shan and He Tian's wedding, along with his family and friends. 

They have other pictures around the house, in the living room and their rooms. He Guan Shan stares at the pictures and smiles. 

It has been six years since Mo Guan Shan and He Tian got married after He Tian and She Li fell off the roof of the abandoned building. He Cheng quickly call an ambulance and they quickly came. 

Guan Shan was afraid that both of them wouldn't make it, but three months later. He Tian survived the fall, he broke his ribs and left arm, but manage to still alive, but for She Li...he didn't make it. 

She Li has died from the fall, the doctors and nurse tried their best to save him, but...he never makes it. Guan Shan was shocked that She Li has didn't survive that fall and that for some reason he broke down crying at the hospital. 

They made a funeral for She Li, and almost everybody came to his funeral. Yuan was only two years old, even though he found out that his father killed someone two years ago, he forgives him and still saw him as his loving and caring adopted father. 

Guan Shan was deeply sad by She Li's death, but a month later. He and He Tian begin dating again and one year later, they got married. They were both eighteen years old when they got married. Everybody was happy for them since they all know that He Tian and Mo Guan Shan were a couple back in middle school until She Li stabbed He Tian at the abandoned building. 

Yuan at first, didn't get along with He Tian because he became his new adopted father, but later found him a nice, loving, and caring father and came to accept him as his new adopted father. And saw how much his two fathers loved each other. 

He Yuan called He Cheng his uncle and He Cheng appears to have a soft spot for He Tian as he always brings him presents, toys, and sometimes candy. Much to He Guan Shan's anger because He Cheng is somewhat spoiling He Yuan and he doesn't want his son to become a spoiled brat when he gets older just like He Tian. 

Now He Tian and Guan Shan are both twenty-three years old, making them the young fathers and still handsome. Mrs. Mo came to visit her son and son-in-law and spent time playing with her grandson. 

He Guan Shan has to take He Yuan to the prison to meet his grandpa when he was only seven years old and He Yuan was shocked that his grandpapa is in prison but like his father. He believed in his grandpapa's innocence. Mo Guan Shan's father was shocked and happy that he has a grandson that he cried in prison, tears of joy. 

Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi also got married and they adopted a baby boy when they were only twenty-one years old. Jian Yi has survived the gunshot at the church and has a small scar on his left shoulder. 

He Tian, Mo Guan Shan, Jian Yi, and Zhan Zheng Xi has been spending a lot of time together as they did in middle school and talked to He Tian what they did in high school and many peoples, including his brother, missed him. 

Even though everything is back to normal. He Guan Shan has gone to the ceremony and places flowers on She Li's grave every month. He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi know he goes to the ceremony but never asks him or stop him. 

He Guan Shan would talk to She Li's grave, telling him about his life, his son has got older, lost his baby tooth, and how much present He Cheng would give to him. Even after these years, She Li has lied to him about He Tian's death. Guan Shan manages to forgive him, and whenever he said that he forgives him. The wind would blow the flowers, meaning it a sigh that She Li heard him. 

"Hey, dad? Can we play some games today?" He Yuan asked as he appears in the kitchen with his father. He Guan Shan turned around and smiles. "Of course." 

"Yay!!!!" He Yuan smiles as he ran to his room, to get some board games that his uncle give to him on his birthday and Christmas. 

"Well, since he is gone for a little while. How about a kiss?" He Tian asked as he leans forwards to his husband and kisses him. He Guan Shan blushed and kiss him back, and it was a short kiss. Right, He Guan Shan doesn't need to think about the past anymore. 

He needs to focus on his future. And his future is...

Being with his husband, son, family, and friends. 

Because that seems to be important to him now and he doesn't want to lose any more of his family again. 

The end. 


	44. A Different ending

It was a beautiful day as everybody is outside, walking and talking with their friends and family. Some of them are in the park and some of the teenagers are riding their bikes. Everybody seemed to be in a cheerful mood. 

Somewhere in the park, a young man is wearing a black jacket, a worn hat, and sunglasses. He is peeking from behind the tree, hopefully, nobody would think of him as a stalker and he is watching something or someone. 

There walking in the park, talking and laughing, was Mo Guan Shan and He Tian, along with He Yuan and He Guan Shan is shown holding a baby girl who has light black hair. He Guan Shan and He Tian have already adopted a baby girl since their son wanted a little brother or sister. 

Both of the husbands look very happy together as they continue smiling at each other. He Yuan is licking an ice cream while holding hands with He Tian (his dad). The man watches the redhead smiling brightly. 

"So Mo Guan Shan, it seems that you're happy now. With He Tian. I'm glad that you're smiling again. You're looked cute when you're smiling." The man said with a small smile. His golden eyes hold happiness. 

It turns out that She Li has survived the fall with He Tian, but told the doctors to tell everybody that he is dead so he won't go to jail for stabbing He Tian at the abandoned building two years ago. 

He went into hiding and was surprised how many peoples went to his funeral and is surprised that Yuan and Guan Shan forgive him, which brought happiness to his heart. He spies on Guan Shan, seeing how he is doing, making sure nobody hurt his beloved redhead or his adopted son. He watches over them for six years and is surprised that Guan Shan has become more handsome. 

"It seems that you're doing fine, Guan Shan. I'm glad that you forgive me. Even though, you got married to He Tian. I will always love you forever, Mo Guan Shan. Take care." She Li whispers and take one last time at the happy family, before walking away. 

He Guan Shan turned his head around, stop walking, and saw nobody behind the tree or at the park. He Tian noticed his husband stop walking. "Little Mo, are you alright?" He asks and places his hand on his shoulder. He Yuan noticed too. "Daddy?" He asked with a worried expression and tightly grips his hand on He Tian's hand. 

'That voice...I hear...could it be...She Li? No...he died from the fall...but could it be...he is watching us from heaven?' He Guan Shan continues looking but saw nobody there. Just only friends and family. 

"Guan Shan?" He Tian asked, and this time, He Guan Shan hears him. 

"Yeah, I'm right. I thought I saw something or heard something. That all." He said with a smile, hoping to make sure He Tian doesn't suspect something. He Tian smiles and they continue walking. 

Unaware that She Li was watching them, but wasn't planning to hurt them, just making sure that his beloved redhead and adopted son is okay and that nothing bad would hurt them. Because they are protected by a kind, handsome and strong man. And that man was He Tian who will forever love and protect his family. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a different ending from what happened if She Li survived the fall like He Tian. Sorry, it seems short you guys. This is the final chapter of The Dark Side of Love. Thank you for reading it, you guys. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


End file.
